


A Love of a Different Feather

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wings, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Communication, Family Drama, Fast Attraction, Happy Ending, Human Yoda, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, Top Anakin Skywalker, Wingfic, Xanatos is not dark, obikin, quickly developing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: To maintain peace, the different clans of angels stay separated; segregated to their own territories. But when an unexpected storm blows an omega from the mountain clan into forest clan territory the attraction between he and one particular forest clan alpha becomes strong enough to test the limits of tradition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Note: In this AU Obi-Wan is a little closer to Anakin's age, but still older.

A strong wind blew through the trees of the forest, a storm front coming in soon. Through the tops of the trees, one man flew through the branches hurriedly, looking for his normal look out spot to watch the storm roll in. He was the usual watch for his clan, and any big storm that rolled in was a potential danger to the clan villages. It was his job to warn everyone.

At last he reached his watch post, landing on the edge of a large branch to watch. The dark clouds rumbled threateningly as they grew closer. It was going to be a strong storm.

The wind started to pick up. It blew Anakin back from his perch. He managed to catch himself before he fell to the ground, but the wind was growing too strong for him to warn the village. He had waited too long to watch the storm, and now he couldn't warn anyone. However, he wasn't too worried. The Forest Clan had re-enforced homes that were strong enough to withstand the storms they got on a normal basis. So with the storm rolling in, Anakin took shelter in the trees, crouching down to wait out the worst of the storm.

High above the forest, hidden in the swirling grey clouds, six winged figures flew in a tight formation.

"The wind's getting too strong! We need to find shelter!" the leader of the flock shouted over the wind.

"We're not over neutral territory." Another pointed out, "We can't land just anywhere!"

"Well what else are we supposed to do? We can't stay up here. We—YIKES!" another yelped as lightning arched across the clouds, nearly hitting them. "We need to just risk it! If we get caught, maybe they will be understanding considering this storm!"

It was rapidly getting darker, the winds strengthening to the point that the group's wings trembled unsteadily as they pressed on, arguing as to what was less dangerous for them to do.

"I don't want to risk bringing war to the Mountain Clan! We push forward as much as we can, and hopefully we'll reach neutral territory to seek shelter before we are forced to land!"

"We won't make it! This storm came out of nowhere and it's getting violent! We'll risk it and just hide in the treetops and leave as soon as the storm clears!"

"Don't argue, the final call is mine to make, I say we push forward as much as we can!"

Forced to press forward, the six grouped closer in a new formation to try and cut through the storm more quickly, but the wind was proving too strong, forcing the group to link hands.

The smallest, a male omega with bright red hair and stormy blue eyes reached out to take his companion's hand and join the chain when the wind kicked up yet again, catching his white wings, and he cried out as he found himself at it's mercy. Spinning through the air, he couldn't keep sight on his companions before he realized he was falling.

With a gasp, he tucked his wings around himself to prepare for the impact. Leaves and branches scraping him as he fell through them before he hit the ground, blacking out.

Anakin was nearby when the omega had come crashing down. It startled him as thunder cracked across the violent and angry sky. Curious, he looked up first, attempting to see where the sudden falling person had come from, but the wind was far too strong and the rain too heavy for him to see much of anything above. So he went down, jumping from branch to branch until he reached the forest floor.

Anakin knew it was safer where there was shelter, and at the base of the trees was safe to an extent. With how strong the wind was and how violent the lightning struck, he feared a tree would be struck and sent careening to the forest floor.

The blond looked quickly for the fallen man from the sky. Even at the base of the trees, rain still fell heavily and without letting up even for a moment. Luckily, the fallen man was easy to spot with his snow-white wings, albeit covered in mud, leaves, and sticks when Anakin found him. It was clear the man was a foreigner.

The lightning and thunder started to get closer and louder, and Anakin really couldn't leave the poor man alone to brave the storm unconscious. He crouched down, and carefully, he picked up the man with the white wings and began the process of taking him back to the nearest village. There was no other way the mysterious man would be safe all by himself, especially in the terrible weather that plagued the forest that day. True the man was a foreigner, but surely his clan would understand that in this weather, it was right to help anyone from any of the clans.

* * *

The lost omega gave a pained moan as he rolled over onto his side, grimacing when he shifted his wing, only to feel a burst of pain. What had happened? Last he remembered he was flying with a few other members of his village towards a sister village which extended their clan in another mountain range, then the weather had taken a turn and—oh.

He could remember falling. That explained all the pain he was in.

There were whispers around him, and then someone shushing them all and making the room go silent. One man spoke up, voice soft and calm.

"Don't move too much. Your wing is hurt. A stick went right through it when you fell from the sky."

"That explains the pain." He mumbled, letting himself fall back into relaxing before he finally cracked open his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room with all unfamiliar people. "…Where am I?"

"Our medical hut." The man who had spoken stepped a bit closer, his wings blocking out the light from a nearby candle. It was Anakin. "You know you're in Forest Clan territory, right?"

Alarm crossed the omega's soft features, "I swear I had no intention upon trespassing!"

"It's okay. The storm that blew through was a strong one. I'm sure you were surprised by it as much as we were."

"…Am I a prisoner?" he asked, trying to keep himself calm.

Anakin shook his head. "We're keeping you here until your wing heals enough for you to leave. Unfortunately, we may have to make you leave sooner. Several of the elders think you come in the name of war since you were unexpected."

"I haven't!" he insisted, "My clan-mates and I—we were traveling to another mountain clan village for a celebration—their chief's oldest will be taking over as chief in only a matter of days. The storm separated me from the others, that's all."

"I don't think you'd drop out of the sky during a storm for a declaration of war," Anakin said as the others left the hut. "And with an injured wing, you certainly aren't in a position to even think about war."

"I'd leave right now if I was able." He insisted, "Please, I'd just like to go home and forget this ever happened. The mountain clan just want to keep peace."

"I believe you. It's unfortunate the elders don't." Anakin sighed and pulled up a chair for him to sit in. His wings, which had been pulled tight to his body before, extended slightly and loosened just a little, falling to the floor as he sat down. He rolled his shoulders a little.

The omega closed his eyes as he let it all sink in, "I'll do whatever I can to prevent our clans from going to war…whatever your elders or chiefs, or whomever leads your clans…whatever they demand of me I'll do to prove this was not a declaration of war."

"Don't worry about that just yet. I can handle them for now. You just need to worry about healing up."

"…Are you the healer?"

Anakin shook his head. "I'm a scout. I watch the weather and guard the border."

"So now you're my guard? Make sure I don't get up to anything funny?"

"No, I'm the one who carried you back to the trees and to our village. Yes, I've been making sure you're alright. What alpha wouldn't protect an omega?"

The omega's cheeks heated slightly, "…I'm Obi-Wan." He offered up his name.

The blond smiled. "I'm Anakin."

"Thank you, Anakin, for not leaving me to the storm's mercy."

"I wouldn't leave anyone to brave a storm alone, especially one that strong. I was having trouble myself staying safe." Anakin shook his head to dismiss the topic. "So, can I get you anything? Food, water, warm clothes?"

"I find your forest to be plenty warm compared to the snowy mountains where I have grown up…but I could eat…"

"Do you have a specific diet? We have a mix of everything here, so anything you fancy, I'm sure we have some form of it."

"We eat mostly berries, but some meat when possible."

"I'll collect some of both then. Will you be fine on your own for a bit?"

"I'll have to be." He gave a small shrug.

Anakin chuckled. "If anyone comes in, it'll be the healer checking up on you. I'll be right back." The blond stood up and left the hut, leaving his chair in the place he sat it in.

Obi-Wan let out a breath, looking up at the ceiling. He sure landed himself in a bit of a mess. One that could be disastrous for his entire clan if the Forest Clan decided to take action based on it.

Before long Anakin returned with food for Obi-Wan, handing him a bowl with berries and cooked meat in it. "I tried to have the cooks make something that was close to what you're used to eating, since they know more about food in the different clans than I do."

"Thank you—would you mind helping to support my hurt wing while I sit up?"

"Not at all." With such gentle hands, Anakin helped Obi-Wan set his injured wing in a comfortable position while he sat up. The blond couldn't help but think that the redhead from one of the mountain villages was perhaps the most beautiful omega he had seen. Of course, he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said once he was sitting comfortably and was able to start eating.

"You're welcome." Anakin sat back down in his chair with a sigh. "So why did your clansmen decide to fly over our territory? Did they think that with the storm, they wouldn't get caught?"

"It's the only way to get to where we were going before the celebration's start. We would have camped out at the last neutral territory until after the storm passed if we had known it was coming."

Anakin nodded. "I'd like to think your friends would be waiting for you."

"…I just hope they don't do something stupid—namely my father who was traveling with us…"

"Oh... Your father was travelling with you? He's... Not an alpha is he?"

"Yeah…he is…I was the only one that wasn't an alpha in the group…"

"So they'd all be worried about you, then." Anakin sighed.

"Which is why I hope they don't do something stupid. They know I can handle myself, but alphas have a way of going overboard and forgetting to think when they think omega members of our clan may be threatened, hurt, or in danger."

"Alphas can be uncontrollable when they have their minds set to protect an omega, I'm sure you know that. It happens in every clan, not just yours." Anakin paused. "I know I can't help wanting to protect you even though I've just met you. It's a natural thing."

"I get the feeling that it's only because of my nature than I'm in the healer's care right now and not locked up in a cell with armed guards."

Anakin shrugged. "We protect omegas no matter what. Besides, your wing had a stick through it. It needed to be fixed."

"I appreciate that…and not being flat-out treated like an enemy despite the lack of trust your elders have."

"Any omega deserves to be pampered properly, even if they are from a different clan." Anakin smiled.

"…Are you flirting with me?" Obi-Wan asked, pushing a berry past his lips.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"I'd inform you that I'm not mated, so you'd only have to worry about my alpha father and brothers if they found out."

"If anyone from either of our clans found out... Well, we both should just be cautious." Anakin shifted closer, taking in a deep breath to catch a whiff of Obi-Wan's scent.

Obi-Wan shivered, lowering the bowl of food into his lap as he looked up at the alpha with dark gold curls and sun kissed skin. The alpha was quite attractive—pretty, even. But he was also younger by a number of years. Adult, yes, but Obi-Wan wasn't the youngest omega around, and he was quite aware that he was beyond the age when omegas are at their most desirable to eligible alphas looking for a mate. It had been years since he'd last been genuinely approached by an interested alpha.

Anakin shifted in his chair slightly. "You know... I do think you're quite nice to look at. You smell nice too. Your wings are just stunning... Everything about you is so different than the others around here, yet I love every part."

"You aren't used to the white and grey wings of the Mountain Clans…I'm not used to the browns and tans of the Forests." He said, nodding at Anakin's strong dark wings.

"Most of us here have darker wings, so you stick out like a sore thumb." Anakin shrugged. "But your wings are probably the most beautiful pair I've ever seen. Even when they were caked in mud and leaves."

"My clan has white and grey so that we can blend into our snowy environment. It's great camouflage when hunting or hiding from predators. It's strange to think that they suddenly make me stand out."

"I'd be in the same position of I went to your clan. I'd easily be spotted by predators in the snow." Anakin sat back with a smile. "I've never seen anyone with white wings this close before. How often do you have to clean them?"

"Once a week, well, most clean theirs once a week. Being an omega who likes to look well-groomed I usually do so three times a week to keep my feathers at their whitest and softest."

"I like to clean mine once a week, so my flying doesn't get sluggish or sloppy. But they only get a good thorough cleaning once a month."

"I imagine the darker colors of your clans help with being able to do that. You don't have to worry about yellowing." Obi-Wan hummed, reaching forward to run his fingertips over the feathers of Anakin's wings in a bold move.

"Well, I am an alpha... I like to keep my scent strong..."

"Your scent is plenty strong."

"I would hope so. It's been about a month since my last thorough cleaning. I always wait until most of the clan's omegas get off their heats to wash."

"Trying to attract a mate during their heat?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If the right one comes along, maybe. But it's just for emotional support mostly." Anakin shrugged.

Obi-Wan shifted, his mind drifting to his own heat—which was coming up soon, and he wouldn't be with his clan-mates for the first time since he first presented. For the most part, the omegas of his clan would often go into heat around the same time each month, and those who didn't have a mate would all nest together for comfort and the feeling of safety. But now he'd likely be here with the Forest Clan. Did they have the same tradition for unmated omegas in heat? If they did, would they even allow him that comfort, or would they force him to nest alone in a strange place with strange alphas roaming about? Would he be protected from those alphas in his vulnerable state, or would his outsider status make him a free-for-all?

Anakin tilted his head. "You okay? You look worried."

"My own heat's coming soon…" he muttered.

"Oh…" Anakin cleared his throat. "I apologize. I wouldn't have flirted with you so much if I knew you were close to your heat."

"It's not that—It's the…uncertainty of my heat being here and not at home where I'll be in a familiar place with familiar people…"

"I would take you back to your home, but it's a long flight from here, and who knows how well your clan, or even your family, would react to me bringing you home."

"I doubt my wing would be healed in time for that. Alpha strength or not, I don't think you could carry me such a distance."

Anakin sighed. "Well, I suppose then I'm sorry in advance that you have to stay here through your heat."

"How do heats get handled in your clan?" he asked.

"Those who are mated stay with their mates obviously, and those who aren't have a hut to themselves where they can nest. There's an alpha guard standing just outside at all times. I usually get put there since I have one of the stronger alpha scents in the clan, so I stand outside the hut to let my scent stick with the unmated omegas. Some of them take an alpha as like a one-time-only sort of situation. But usually that only happens if one of them gets really desperate."

"In my clan, unmated omegas all nest together away from alphas. Our numbers keep us safe."

"The alphas keep them safe here. A lot of them all nest together, but there are a few who prefer to be alone and invite an alpha into their nest when they need it."

"Would I be permitted to nest with other omegas here who have heat at the same time as I…or will I have to be alone?"

"I don't know. I will talk with the elders about it. There's one who actually listens to me when the others yell and get upset. I'll try talking to him to see what he thinks."

Obi-Wan nodded, biting down on his lip.

"If they don't allow you to be with the others… you're welcome to move to my hut. I wouldn't mind, and besides, I wouldn't be in it much while I guard the other omegas."

"Thank you, but would that be…safe for me?

"I can make sure the hut is all locked up so no wandering alphas can come in, if that would make you feel safer."

Obi-Wan nodded. "In my clan…we mate for life—only once. If we lose our mate, then we live on as single the rest of our lives. So the idea of having the choice of choosing a mate taken from me because of a lack of protection in a strange place…" he raised his gaze up to meet Anakin's, "I may be a bit older an omega, but your clan allows one-time matings, and that difference in our traditions does worry me."

Anakin nodded. "I can mention that to the elders when I talk to them. And maybe… I can have someone else take up my position this month. That way I'm around in case any alphas come snooping."

"I'd appreciate the protection. Maybe when you speak with them, you can get them to grant me permission to send a letter to my clan so they know I'm alright? I know mail exchange is soon."

"Of course. In fact, you could probably do that now. We really don't have any regulations about mail. Most of the time it's other clans telling us they're passing through."

Obi-Wan nodded, "And it could help prevent my father from doing something stupid."

Anakin nodded as well. "I'll get you some paper and something to write with, and you can start on that letter. I'll take it to our mail carrier when you're done."

"Thank you." He nodded again.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

They were staring. Every single person within sight as Obi-Wan followed Anakin out of the medical hut and through the village towards the blond's hut were openly staring at him without shame. Some with narrowed eyes of distrust, and some with smirks of interest—mostly from alphas, he noted.

The village elders were still at odds as to what to do with the foreigner, so while he wasn't seen as a true threat due to his nature, therefore not ordered to be locked up, he hadn't been granted permission to leave or wander alone without a guard keeping an eye on him the whole time. Luckily, Anakin had become that guard which was a comfort to the omega as the blond never made him feel unease, even when alone together, which wasn't something he could say about a good number of the alphas that were eyeing him as he was escorted through the streets.

Anakin kept his eyes forward, not making eye contact with any of the others as he led Obi-Wan to his hut. It almost pained him to think that his fellow villagers were not as inviting as he was, but at least he was around to keep Obi-Wan safe until he could return home.

When they finally reached his hut, nearly the whole village had come out to see the foreign omega. It surprised Anakin when he turned around to face them while Obi-Wan went into his hut to safely hide away. The blond gave a threatening low growl to warn anyone who approached to not get too close. While Anakin and Obi-Wan were not mated in any way, Anakin still felt a bit of responsibility when it came to protecting the redhead.

Obi-Wan entered quickly, pausing once inside to glance around at his surroundings. It was a warm, cozy little hut, simple in design with one larger kitchen and living area with a smaller sleeping area towards the back.

"Home, sweet home." Anakin closed the door behind him, shutting out the villagers who wanted to see Obi-Wan some more.

"It's nice. Cozy." Obi-Wan said, sitting down in a chair.

"You should have enough space to open your wings fully as well. I have one of the few huts you can do that in."

"That'll be nice for when I tend to my wings. Won't have to go outside to do so." He crossed his legs and looked at Anakin, "You live alone?"

Anakin nodded. "Nice quiet nights, most of the time."

"And you don't mind me joining you until the Elders decide on if I should be free to go or will be declared a prisoner of war?"

"I don't mind at all." Anakin took a few more steps in and extended his wings to their full length with a groan as he stretched.

Obi-Wan found himself staring at the impressive wingspan.

The blond shook his wings a little as he ended his stretch, then he pulled them back towards his body, letting them hang a little so the longest feathers brushed the floor gently. "Anyways, just make yourself at home. Sleep where you want, claim a spot for yourself, whatever you need to do."

"I'll find a nice warm corner to nest in, but I'll need nesting supplies, especially when it gets close to my heat."

"I can supply you with those, just let me know what you'll need and I'll get it for you."

"I like things that are soft and warm. I like to think I'm not hugely picky on it, but at the same time, I've always had the same nesting stuff since I presented…"

"I've got plenty of blankets. I get cold easily. Would those work?"

"I hope so…" Obi-Wan flushed. The blankets would smell like this handsome, strange alpha who wasn't in his family, so he wasn't sure how he'd take to the scent once he was in heat.

"I'll find some other things around the village. I want you to be comfortable during your heat."

Obi-Wan nodded and got up to move around the hut.

Anakin watched him silently for a bit, then he sighed and moved off to the sleeping area and sat on his bed, grabbing a journal and starting to write in it.

"Is this your mother?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked, picking up a framed picture off a shelf. The image showed a beautiful female omega with brown hair pulled back from her face, a young boy with gold curls on her hip.

Anakin looked up, then smiled. "Yeah… she was a lovely woman. The best mom any boy could ask for."

"What happened to her?"

"She was a scout like I am. One night she disappeared from her post. Whole search party was sent out to look for her, me included. We searched for a week until finally we found her barely alive and beaten up badly. We couldn't tell if it was sabotage from another clan or if an animal attacked her. Either way… she died in my arms. I was nineteen."

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan placed the picture back in its place before turning around to look at Anakin again, "Losing a parent is hard."

"Yeah. She was the only parent I had around. Never knew my dad, and Mom never talked about him. But somehow I ended up being an alpha, and I protected her most of the time from any alphas who wanted her."

"My mother passed from illness when I was still very young. I hardly remember her. Mostly just the feel of her shirt when she cradled me. Growing up it was my father and older brothers who looked after me. They tell me I take after her a lot."

"Was she an omega too?"

"Yes, with red hair like mine. When I presented, Father let me use my mom's old nesting blankets and pillows to start my own. It was comforting having her lingering scent on my nest when I was going through my very first heat."

Anakin nodded. "Sounds like we both miss our moms to some degree."

"Yeah…I wish I had gotten more time with her." He sighed and looked back at the picture of Anakin's mother.

"I wish the same." Anakin stood up and moved over to Obi-Wan. "But I got more time with mine than you got with yours. I'm sorry you didn't know her that well."

"Yeah…" Subconsciously, the redhead leaned into Anakin, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

Anakin flinched a little, but he put a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"…You smell good…" Obi-Wan muttered.

"You like my scent?"

"It's soothing." He nodded.

"Well… I'm glad you think so. I'm assuming this means you feel safe with me."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have wanted to leave the medical hut with you."

"Well, I did offer you a home away from curious alphas. But I'm glad you trust me, even if we're from different clans."

"Not only did you save me from the storm, but you always treated me kindly and with respect. You haven't given me a reason not to trust you."

"My mom raised me to be kind, even to strangers. If you're kind to the world, the world is kind back at you." Anakin smiled and pulled Obi-Wan a little closer.

"Your mother was a wise woman."

"She was. I learned a lot from her, including how to be a respectable alpha. Not many alphas know when they're being respectful and when they're not."

"I know that well…the way some treat omegas like they own them rather than realize it's more a mutual partnership. When I was younger I had to fight off more than one alpha I wasn't interested in."

"I've chased away several alphas from omegas who didn't want them. They can be mean sometimes, and I got hurt a lot. But it was worth it to see the omegas safe and happily away from those terrible alphas." Anakin sighed, moving a hand up to run though Obi-Wan's hair. He was surprised at how soft it was.

"Have you ever taken a mate before?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I haven't ever taken a mate."

"Why not?"

Anakin shrugged. "Haven't found the right person yet, I suppose. Plus I'm busy with guarding a lot of omegas who don't want a mate yet, so I'm left with very few who are looking for a mate."

"I see."

"Maybe... That'll change this month. With you being around and me possibly protecting you rather than the other omegas."

Obi-Wan's cheeks heated, "Are you interested in it, though?"

"I have been a few times in the past, though I never took a mate. Since my mom died, I've been trying to find someone I can have a family with again. So yes, I'm interested."

"What are you looking for in a mate, if I might ask. Your type?"

"Well, I want someone who is kind and caring. Someone who knows right from wrong and isn't afraid to speak up."

"Sounds like a good mate should you find them."

"Yeah, I'm hoping so." Anakin smiled down at Obi-Wan, his hand moving from the red hair to fair skin on Obi-Wan's cheek.

"I'm older…and from another clan…this would be…complicated, Anakin." He said despite how he leaned into the touch.

"It would be, yes. But sometimes complicated works out." Anakin rubbed his thumb across Obi-Wan's cheek gently.

"What if I'm past my prime and can't conceive? What if I do conceive?"

"We can worry about that when it happens. For now, all we need to worry about is us." It was then that Anakin closed the distance between the two of them and very softly kissed Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan found his breath was stolen in that kiss, and he melted under those lips coupled with the way Anakin's fingers caressed his skin. He had kissed potential mates before, but somehow this felt different. This felt…right. Like this alpha had been made for him specifically. He couldn't help the whimper he let lose as he snaked his arms up around Anakin's neck to pull their bodies closer.

Anakin let out a sigh in the kiss, and when it was over he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and rested his head on the omega's shoulder, leaning into him affectionately. "I think I just found my mate," he whispered.

"And all it took was waiting for me to fall from the sky." Obi-Wan chuckled, "I wish there had been a more painless way for us to meet."

Anakin chuckled. "At least you fell near the tree I was scouting in. Otherwise I wouldn't have heard or seen you."

"Must be fate." He whispered before giving a small chuckle, "A cruel fate. Should we take this step together, we have to realize all the possible outcomes simply caused by the fact that our clans are not necessarily…friendly with each other. Either I'll be forced to stay here, and we can be together, but I won't have the freedom to leave and visit my own clan, or I'll be sent away back to my own clan, unable to return to you."

"Yours is a peaceful clan. I would think they'd be more accepting of you having a mate from a different clan, especially if I don't show any signs of violence towards you or the rest of your clan."

"They still don't like letting outsiders in. It's a precarious situation no matter what happens."

"We'll figure out a way to make this work. It may not be a way that either of us like, but it'll be a way that will keep us both safe."

"If we do conceive…I hope both our clans would accept our little ones, accept them, but not fight over which clan they are raised in…"

"No one has ever mixed clans before. It's dangerous, for both us and possible offspring we have."

"Which is why I am hesitant to do this…why I have only been casually flirting with you since I woke up here. I can't deny I'm attracted to you, but with my clan's tradition of one mate and only one…it's a serious step to take with you."

"Are you wanting to take that step? I made it clear I already do."

"I do. I mean, I feel like if I ever do take a mate, it'd be you, and this month would be perhaps our only chance. Our clans are the _only_ thing that makes me hesitate."

"This is your choice to make, remember that. The clans have no say in who you pick as a mate." Anakin pulled back and grabbed Obi-Wan's hands. "Make the choice that you like."

"Mind going on a date or two with me before my heat? Help me determine how deep these feelings go?"

"I would love that. When should we go?"

"Well, I am free at any time. No jobs and responsibilities here in your clan."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. So, do you want an evening or a night date?"

"Which would attract the least amount of attention from others?"

"Well, the night date would cause less suspicion, and it would hardly get any attention if we go in the middle of the night."

"Then let's do that."

Anakin nodded. "It's a date."

"Tonight? Or should it be another night?"

"Let's do tomorrow night. Tonight we can spend here."

"Alright. Tonight we'll stay in and…cuddle?"

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea." Anakin smiled and nuzzled Obi-Wan.

"Bed or that little loveseat sofa you have there?"

"Loveseat. I think we should save the bed for a… special occasion."

"Does that mean I can nest in your bed when the time comes?" Obi-Wan teasingly hummed as he pulled away to move to the sofa.

"If that's where you feel you need to nest, yes." Anakin smirked as he followed the redhead, stretching out his wings some.

"I like being in soft places, and I'm sure your bed is softer than the floor. Plus, assuming that I do take you as my mate…having your scent so strong in the nest would be comforting, even if you leave for a bit."

"Then you're more than welcome to use my bed. Anything to make you more comfortable during your heat."

"You're sweet." Obi-Wan sat down, pulling his legs up under him as he patted the cushion next to him.

"Well if I'm to be a potential mate, I need to be as sweet as I can for you." Anakin sat down and leaned into Obi-Wan.

"Sweet, loyal, and protective when I need you to be, but able to trust me to take care of myself when I am able to do so… What sort of things do you expect from me in a relationship?"

Anakin shrugged. "That you'll be loyal and loving, and you'll like to have your independence and won't need help from me all the time. You'll be strong when I'm not around."

"Okay, now you're sounding too good to be true." The redhead chuckled.

"I'm not your average alpha who thinks they're more important than their mate. It's a partnership, not an ownership."

"I wish you could smack your wisdom into the heads of the alphas who have shown interest in me before." He smiled, reaching across to brush Anakin's hair out of his face.

"I'm guessing they saw you just as an omega, not as yourself." Anakin leaned into the touch

"An omega with a rare hair coloring. Talk about objectifying. I even shaved my head when I turned twenty because I was tired of it…my father…was more than a little upset at that choice I made. I inherited my mother's hair color."

"I have to say I've never seen someone with hair as bright red as yours, but it's terrible that other alphas were objectifying it. I hope you weren't hurt by any of them..."

"They never touched me, but they did try to pressure me into accepting them into my nest come my next heat. Obviously they never succeeded."

Anakin nodded. "I bet they were all very disappointed."

"Ever see a fully grown alpha pout like a child?"

"No, but I imagine it's pretty funny." Anakin chuckled at the image of an adult alpha pouting.

"It is." He smiled.

"Though I'm sure I've pouted a couple times to my mom before she passed. Apparently I was a rebellious child."

"What child isn't? I'm sure half my father's grey hairs are because of me. One time I got so upset that I couldn't have two slices of cake after dinner that I decided to run away and start my own house rules. Ended up shivering in an ice cave for three days out of stubbornness while he searched frantically for me. I don't know what I was thinking. I couldn't even keep a fire going, and there was no cake at all."

Anakin chuckled. "Children think in odd ways. But sometimes the things we do as children, or young adults, actually have reason. Like you cutting your hair off."

"Took forever to grow back out." Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, "It'd likely be as long as my father's by now if I hadn't." He quirked a smile at Anakin, "But you're right. I had my reasons for cutting it, and I had my reasons to protest the lack of cake slices—even if as an adult I look back at it and cringe."

"It's all a learning process." Anakin ran a hand through Obi-Wan's hair. "Are you going to let your hair grow more?"

"Yeah, it's clan tradition to have longer hair. Men try for about half way down their back, women go for past their butts. Alphas wear theirs in tails or half tails, omegas wear braids."

"What would you do with yours? All braided, none?"

"I'd braid it back out of my face. Two or three braids on either side being pulled back into a half-tail braid. It's still a little too short for all that, though. I can put some small braids in now, but I've been waiting."

"I think the braids will look very nice on you. I can't wait."

"Does your clan have any fashion traditions?"

Anakin shrugged. "Most of the alphas wear darker clothes so we can blend into the forest and attack anyone who trespasses and tries to take our omegas. It's mainly animals, but the occasional fire or desert clan alpha comes along and tries to push their way through to our omegas."

"Wouldn't that be considered an act of war between clans?" Obi-Wan asked, "Seems to me that's much more a violation of the inter-clan peace treaty than one omega falling from the sky during a storm."

"I don't know. We confront intruders, and if they're hostile, we attack. Everyone knows you don't just walk into another clan unannounced."

"Still, it seems to me that it's strange that your elders would keep me here under watch when my arrival was caused by a sudden storm, and I have expressed no threat to your clan, when there are other clans constantly crossing your borders to actively try and get access to the omega half of your clan's population."

Anakin sighed. "It's complicated, and it's why I'm not going to be one of the elders. I'm too nice I guess."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I'm sure they have their reasons, and they are trying to protect the clan, even if it doesn't make much sense to us."

"Either way, foreign alphas are never seen as just passing by." Anakin leaned into Obi-Wan more, nuzzling his neck where the scent gland was.

"Maybe my clan is just lucky to be up in the snow and ice of the mountains. You have to be pretty deliberate to stumble upon our territory, and if you aren't used to such cold, it may not seem worth it. We never really deal with trespassers or visitors. Mostly just the wildlife."

"Being at a lower elevation does let in a lot more intruders."

"Maybe that's it. My clan keeps pretty much to ourselves, only ever traveling to visit and mix ourselves between our sister villages of other mountains. We never really visit other clans such as the Forest Clans. So my being here is unusual and suspicious."

"Some think so, yes. I don't of course, but I'm one of few who don't."

"Should I play up the 'defenseless omega' stereotype, then? Pretend I'm scared out of my mind being here?" Obi-Wan joked.

Anakin rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yes, absolutely. I can show you how protective I am of omegas then."

"I'm sure I wouldn't need to act scared and defenseless to see that. You've already been growling at alphas who stare openly at me just from walking from the medical hut, here."

"Because they all see you as a potential mate or they want to kill you. Not one person I've talked to wants to help me defend you staying here until you're healed." Anakin shook his head.

"Wait, people want to kill me?" Obi-Wan asked, alarmed at the idea.

"Well, harm you, anyways. I'm worried they'd kill you if they got the chance."

"It's still unsettling. I'd expect to be held prisoner here, or even put on trial to determine if my presence here is one of threat to your clan or not, but I would have never expected to be in danger of actual harm or death."

"Going about the legal way, you wouldn't be in harm's way. But with it being close to the omegas' heats and you suddenly being here, some alphas are put on edge or feel threatened enough to want to get you into a dark corner and hurt you."

"But _I'm_ an omega. I'll be just as vulnerable as the native omegas once heats start hitting us. It's not like I'm suddenly a strange alpha showing up. I'm no threat to the other omegas here. I'm not even armed."

"Which is why they want to hurt you. You're vulnerable, and you're foreign. In their minds, the sooner they're rid of you, the better."

"I just don't understand how that makes me a threat…" he slumped his shoulders and leaned into his potential alpha for comfort.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do." Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and held him tight.

"Maybe I should see if your elders would speak with me directly."

"If you do that, I'm going with you, no questions about it."

"I'd like it if you were there." Obi-Wan nodded.

"You'd have another voice for you, plus a bodyguard."

"And you are one of the clan. They'd trust your judgment more than my assurances."

Anakin nodded. "Well, enough of all this gloomy talk. How about we forget about our troubles for once and just relax for the rest of the day?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Start getting to know each other a little more before we make anything official."

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"The moon's so bright tonight." Obi-Wan said, looking up at the sky, "I bet up in the mountains it's making the snow glitter."

"If we fly high enough, I bet we can see the river that runs through the forest." Anakin looked up at the sky as well, smiling as he stretched out his wings.

"I don't think I could do that quite yet, unfortunately."

"I could carry you. Besides, you haven't gotten to see me fly yet." Anakin took off running towards a wooden dock that dropped off quite suddenly, and as soon as he reached the edge of the dock, he spread his wings and fell until the air caught him, sending him soaring through the night sky.

Obi-Wan stepped out onto the dock, watching Anakin as his impressive wingspan lifted him high into the clear skies.

While in the air and stretching out his wings, Anakin dipped and dove, twirling around in a graceful yet powerful manner, characteristic of all alphas. However, he wasn't away from Obi-Wan long, as he soon landed back on the dock as silent as mouse. The moonlight highlighted his feathers and his hair, giving him a soft, mysterious glow.

Obi-Wan was softly blushing as he stepped closer to the alpha. "That was quite a mating dance. You have powerful wings." He said, stroking the dark feathers.

"I was just stretching my wings." Anakin smiled and extended his wings just a little more, making himself look larger.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes, knowing perfectly well that alphas liked to show off to an omega they were interested in whenever they got a chance. Strong wings were, after all, very desirable in alphas.

"At least it was decent flying, right?" Anakin looked hopeful.

"I wasn't being sarcastic when I said you have powerful wings."

The alpha seemed to puff up with pride. "So, will you let me carry you on a little flight to my favorite place?"

"If you're sure I won't be too heavy for you. I'd rather not fall a second time."

"Don't worry, it's not too far from here." Careful of Obi-Wan's wing, Anakin picked up the redhead and held him in his arms, and after a little adjusting, he took a few jogging steps off the dock and spread his wings once more to soar through the skies. "Just let me know if you want me to put you down for a little bit."

Nodding, Obi-Wan held tight to Anakin as they were lifted into the sky above the treetops. "The chilled night air feels so refreshing. I think I needed this." He hummed.

"I think so too. Being cooped up in a foreign clan since that storm without the ability to fly off must be frustrating at least a little." Anakin banked to the right as the ground dropped a bit lower beneath them.

"Unless I'm in heat, I normally go up for a flight at least once a day." He agreed.

"Well, I should take you out like this more until your wing heals."

"And fly next to me after it does."

"Yeah." Anakin smiled as he banked once more, a river coming into a clearing between the trees. "There's the river. We're close now."

"It's beautiful."

"Wait until you see where we're landing. Hold tight." Tightening his grip on Obi-Wan, Anakin pulled his wings in slightly, putting him into a gentle dive. When the river disappeared from view, he pulled his wings in even more. He fell at a steeper angle towards the tops of the trees, and then suddenly the trees disappeared, revealing a waterfall reaching to the bottom of the forest floor.

With the light of the moon, small rainbows formed in the mist coming off of the waterfall, and Anakin dove right through the mist. He unfurled his wings to their full span once more as he caught himself on the air right before he hit the surface of the water at the bottom of the waterfall. A few flaps of his wings, and then he descended to a little outcropping with a little pool filled with water from the river. He landed just as softly as before, setting Obi-Wan on his own feet once more.

"I've never seen a rainbow made of moonlight." Obi-Wan said in awe, eyes still on the mist.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Anakin smiled as he looked up to the top of the waterfall. "I come here a lot at night when I'm not scouting or guarding omegas."

"It feels like this is a magical place."

"A lot of my clan's folktales are based on this area. It really does feel like there's some sort of magic alive here." Anakin turned and looked around at the outcropping. "Looks like I didn't leave much here last time I visited… But it's not terribly cold. If you're brave, want to step into the water?"

"I come from a place where most of our water is solid ice. We have to drill deep to get to the lake water. I don't find it too cold here to try it." He said before moving to a bolder to sit on while he pulled off his boots and rolled up his slacks.

"Excellent." Anakin kicked off his boots. "Ever let your wings get wet under moving water?"

"No, they'd freeze where I live, and frozen wings are dangerous. They can be permanently damaged or lost. We could also catch illness."

"Well, if it's not too cold for you here, trying sticking your wings in the water." Anakin pulled off his shirt, then unfastened his belt and pants with a smirk. "I'm going to. Just make sure the current flows over your feathers, not against. That gets uncomfortable really quick."

Taking the queue, Obi-Wan also stripped himself of his clothes, save for his underpants.

Anakin quickly jumped into the pool, the water coming up to his thighs as it swirled around in the small space, though the pool itself was wide enough that Anakin could extend his wings fully and barely reach each side with them.

Following slowly, Obi-Wan stepped in, the water just past his ankles.

"Have you ever been swimming before?" Anakin moved closer to Obi-Wan as he entered the water.

"Never. We have heated baths and natural hot springs; neither are for swimming."

"So you wouldn't know how to swim then." Anakin tucked his wings in, which had been held over the water previously, and he submerged himself under the surface, swimming over to the other side of the pool.

"That would be an accurate assumption. This pool isn't too deep, is it?"

"Nope. You should be able to walk right across if you want."

"Good." He took a few more confident steps further.

"I like to listen to the crickets while I swim. The waterfall is a bit loud, but if I concentrate I can hear the crickets." Anakin glided over to Obi-Wan and stood up fully.

"It's peaceful here. I like it."

"When I'm not swimming, I meditate. Helps me clear my mind when I'm frustrated with something."

"Really? I would have thought you'd have a hard time sitting still enough to meditate."

"Sometimes, yeah. I don't come here often, so I am swimming most of the time, and on the rare occasion that I do meditate, it's not for long."

"That seems more like you." Obi-Wan reached Anakin's side and took his hand.

"Yeah, my meditation consists mostly of just sitting and listening to the forest." Anakin chuckled while he squeezed Obi-Wan's hand.

"Come, show me what a waterfall feels like."

Anakin smiled as he pulled Obi-Wan towards the bank of the river. "Hold on to me tight. I don't want the current to sweep you away."

"I'm sure you wouldn't let that happen."

"No, but in case the current gets stronger, just hold on tight."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I really don't want to risk drowning."

Slowly, they went deeper into the water, Anakin making sure he had a good grip on the redhead before leading him into a part of the water with a faster current.

"The water's flow is surprisingly strong over here." The omega observed as they moved in closer to the falls. "Makes for a pretty decent leg workout."

"Yeah, just watch your step. There's a lot of rocks here we could slip on."

"I'm doing my best to keep my footing."

It wasn't long before they were at the waterfall, the rushing sound too loud for them to carry in conversation.

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, "What now?" he shouted over the roar of the falls.

"There's a small cave behind the waterfall," Anakin shouted back. "We'll get a little wet going through."

"That's why we stripped almost completely, right?"

Anakin smiled back at Obi-Wan before proceeding behind the waterfall. The cave was indeed small, only going back far enough that the spray of mist didn't quite reach the back.

Obi-Wan followed, holding tight to Anakin's hand as the water washed down his body, wetting his hair, wings, and even tugged at his underpants which he had to grab hold of to keep them from falling from his hips.

They stopped at the back of the cave, leaving them to dry off a bit. Anakin sat down on the floor and motioned for Obi-Wan to do the same. The roar of the falls was quieter, almost muffled by the rocks of the cave.

"That was refreshing…" Obi-Wan said as he adjusted the now soaked garment that protected his modesty.

"It was." Anakin rested his head against the rock wall behind him with a sigh.

Finally settling down, choosing to sit between the alpha's legs rather than next to him, Obi-Wan leaned to the side against Anakin so that his wings wouldn't get in the way.

The two sat in silence for a bit, Anakin closing his eyes as he rested with Obi-Wan in his arms. They listened to the sounds of the falls, of water dripping down from the roof of the cave to the bottom. The faint chirp of crickets could still be heard. It was a quiet and meaningful moment, a moment for alpha and omega to bond simply by being together.

After a while, Obi-Wan lifted Anakin's arm, running his fingers over the markings on it. "Do your tattoos have a meaning?"

Anakin looked down at his arm. "Some of them are in memory of my mother. The flower and those two vines intertwined with each other are for her."

"They're pretty…was it your mother's favorite flower?"

"Yeah. We'd pick them from the trees every year they bloomed, and we'd have whole bouquet of them in our hut for months."

"That sounds lovely."

"I try to pick flowers like we once did, but I forget a lot of the time." Anakin sighed. "So I got the tattoo, so that if I forgot to pick some, I still had a flower for her every year."

"It's always nice to have that reminder."

Anakin nodded. "And of course the vines are what the flowers grow on, so there's two of them intertwined to represent my mother and I." He gently traced the pattern of the vines on his arms.

"Think she'd approve of me?"

"I think she would. You're a kind omega. I mean, most are, but you're kind and spunky at the same time. She was really similar actually…"

Obi-Wan smiled, "I think my mom would've liked you, too."

"I can imagine your mom being a feisty redhead." Anakin chuckled.

"According to my father, yes."

"If I had to guess, you got a lot more of your mom in you than you dad. Can't say I'm disappointed."

"That is also true according to Father."

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan tighter. "I hope your father doesn't think that's a bad thing."

"No, but it does tend to make him a little more overprotective of me."

"Your brothers are probably the same way. It'll be... Interesting when I meet them."

"Good luck. I honestly don't know how my family will react."

"I wish there weren't so many rules between clans..."

"It's more my grandfather I'm worried about." Obi-Wan admitted, "He's not only a traditionalist in the mountain clan, but also the current chief of our village. He and I aren't close, but he still likely won't be happy."

"The clan chief here in the forest isn't too fond of inter-clan mating either. None of the elders are. They just can't see how someone from a different clan can be a potential mate."

"I suppose one thing we haven't discussed is…what if we both get exiled from our clans for this? Would you be willing to leave?"

"If it's mean we'd get to be together without any limitations, yes."

"It's still a big decision, and a bit daunting. After all, we wouldn't have clan numbers to keep us and any children we have safe."

"I know, but I would be willing to leave my clan to be with you. Even if that means we have to defend ourselves and fight off the worst weather and predators, then so be it. I'm willing to chance it."

"Then…we both should prepare for making that choice when and if it comes down to it." Obi-Wan decided, twisting a little to press his lips lightly to Anakin's scent gland in a kiss; a sign that the omega would accept the alpha as their mate should the alpha choose to take that step come the next heat.

Anakin made a soft gasp, then nuzzled into Obi-Wan's scent gland, deciding to kiss it lightly as Obi-Wan had to his.

"Scenting me already?" Obi-Wan teased with a laugh.

"Maybe." Anakin chuckled as he looked up at Obi-Wan.

"I find that I don't mind it." He whispered before closing the distance between their lips.

Anakin leaned forward to take Obi-Wan into a kiss, his arms wrapping around Obi-Wan's waist to hold him closer.

"I think…I'm actually looking forward to my upcoming heat for the first time." The redhead admitted softly.

"Is it going to be you first time with an alpha?"

"I did tell you that my clan mates only once for life, right? If I had taken another alpha before, I wouldn't be showing interest in you."

"Oh yeah… Well, it'd be my first time with an omega…"

"I'm sure instinct will take over, if you're worried about it."

"Not really worried. Nervous, I suppose."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it'll be my first time participating in a heat other than just being on guard duty."

"Well, in a way you'll still be on guard duty—just for a single omega and from inside the hut rather than outside it."

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you can call it that."

"I hope, also, that it'll be a little more fun for you."

"It should be. Standing guard of several omegas in heat and not being able to do anything with them is a bit frustrating."

"I can imagine that the smell can start getting to you after a while. After all, our scent evolved to _attract_ an alpha when we go into heat."

"Yeah, just standing outside is hard some months. But I'm one of the best guards in the clan, so I always get put on duty when the heats start."

"Well, this time it'll be different." Obi-Wan said, kissing him again.

Anakin smiled. "Yes it will."

"Hopefully your clan won't be upset that you're not guarding the others as you normally would."

"I guess we'll have to find out."

Obi-Wan nodded, nuzzling into the alpha.

* * *

Morning light filled Anakin's hut. Already the village was beginning to fill with the scents of omegas going into heat, and Anakin's hut was no exception to this. As he woke up, he could smell the difference in Obi-Wan's scent, how much richer it was and how it lured him in to the still sleeping omega in his bed with him.

The omega lay beside him in the bed turned into a nest; looking uncomfortable as he squirmed in his sleep, and had somehow wiggled his way out of his top and his bottoms loose and half way off his hips.

Anakin yawned first as he woke up, almost painfully aware of how strong Obi-Wan's scent was. Still, he had learned to control himself when around an omega in heat, and he kept control as he sat up with another yawn. There were things for him to do before he was ready to let Obi-Wan do as he pleased with him.

Still, that didn't stop him from leaning down to give the redhead a small kiss on the cheek.

Obi-Wan shifted with a low moan, his hand reaching out to grab hold of Anakin's wrist.

As much as he wanted to stay and comfort the omega, Anakin pulled his wrist away gently without waking Obi-Wan up. He had to prepare some food for himself and Obi-Wan, even if the omega didn't feel like eating. Experiencing a heat with an empty stomach was never comfortable, or so Anakin had been told. So he didn't want to risk having his potential mate feeling too uncomfortable.

There was also the matter of collecting soft things to be used in the nest that was sure to stay in the bed. Blankets, tunics, and discarded feathers were all parts that Anakin knew Obi-Wan would need, so he would have to pull out some of his tunics.

After a while, Obi-Wan's uncomfortable shifting grew more frequent as he started to awaken, his eyes cracking open as he shifted his head to look over the edge of the nest's wall at the alpha who was hurrying around the small hut.

Noticing how frequent Obi-Wan's movements had gotten, he glanced back at the nest and smiled. "You're awake. Feel like eating something?"

"Yeah…" Obi-Wan's voice was different than the alpha was used to; deeper, quieter, and slightly strained.

"Good, I have something for you to eat before we get very far into the day." He grabbed a plate and dishes up some of the food he had cooked and headed back to the nest, offering it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan pushed himself up, the motion slow and rather sensual to watch as his back bent and muscles flexed. Once he was sitting up, he reached out to take the plate.

Anakin watched Obi-Wan carefully, taking note of the body language as the omega took his plate. "I hope I made something you'll like. I tried to make a dish based on what you've told me your diet is."

Obi-Wan gave a small moan in response as he slowly ate his breakfast.

"Eat a little, then we'll build up your nest a little more before I join you. Sound good?"

Humming with flushed cheeks, Obi-Wan leaned against Anakin's side, moaning when he got a good whiff of his alpha scent.

Anakin reminded himself to stay in control even as he felt his blood rush through his body at a quicker pace. "I'll be close by," he said as he pulled away from the omega. "Finish your meal and I'll return with some more blankets and clothes."

Obi-Wan didn't protest, but he did look up at the alpha with big, longing eyes before he forced himself to try focusing on eating more.

Before long Anakin had returned with a pile of extra blankets and clothing, all of it the softest they could be. He dumped them into the nest. "There, you can rearrange them to your liking."

Obi-Wan set his plate aside and he flopped forward onto the pile of nesting supplies, reaching out to touch the alpha with his fingertips. It was strange with Anakin there. An alpha that smelled of mate rather than family. In the back of his mind where his more civilized self had been pushed back to, he felt like he was acting extremely awkward, but the more instinctual omega part of him that had taken control didn't care. He wanted the alpha close, even if his heat hadn't gotten into full swing yet, making his need the only thing he could focus on.

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and squeezed it before he crouched next to the bed. "Feel better with some food in you?"

"I'd feel better with _you_ in me." Obi-Wan admitted flat-out, his civilized self slightly horrified at his bluntness.

The alpha smiled, reaching out to stroke Obi-Wan's hair. "Yeah, I know you would. But hold out a little longer, okay? Get your nest built up a little more, then I'll join you."

Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled back, shifting blankets and the other nesting supplies around, weaving them together in a way that they wouldn't easily fall apart and onto the floor. He worked surprisingly quickly considering how slow his movements had been before. But finally he stopped, feeling secure and comfortable with the shape of the nest.

His alpha was across the room still, so he flopped down into the nest, breathing in the strong scent of alpha that came off the blankets and tunics his nest had been crafted with.

When the noise of the shifting omega settled down, Anakin looked up from a little piece of wood he was working on carving. "All settled in now?"

Obi-Wan's head half popped up to peer over the wall of the nest at Anakin, "You're being a tease, Alpha…"

Anakin chuckled, setting down the wood and tools. "Just letting you get ready. Your comfort is most important until your heat is over."

"My slacks are soaked." He complained.

"Well, take them off, and toss them on the floor. I'll get them clean later." Anakin got up and moved over to the nest.

"The smell will drive you into rut…the smell of slick…"

"I know. If you're ready for me, you can take your slacks off."

Obi-Wan sat up more and shifted as he slipped completely out of his clothing, leaving himself completely exposed to the alpha.

Obi-Wan's scent was intensified almost immediately. Anakin shivered a little. "Okay… are you finally ready for me then?"

Obi-Wan leveled a look at the alpha that managed to be visibly sarcastic and sexy at the same time.

"Okay, I get it." Anakin smirked as he stepped back to pull his shirt off.

Obi-Wan watched, feeling his need grow with each passing second.

The alpha stripped down to nothing, fully nude as he climbed into the nest with Obi-Wan.

As soon as he was in the nest, the omega was on him, pulling him in close with a moan.

"You're eager," Anakin commented as he shifted so his back was at the bottom of the nest.

"Alpha…my alpha…" He nipped at Anakin's collarbone and kissed up his neck.

Anakin closed his eyes and let out a sigh, his alpha instincts slowly taking over the more he was surrounded by Obi-Wan's scent. Soon he started to croon in a deep soothing tone.

Obi-Wan began to relax at the sound, feeling less desperate to coax the alpha into his arms.

Slowly, Anakin's hands moved up Obi-Wan's body with a low groan. His body started to react to the attention the omega was giving him.

"Ani…" Obi-Wan moaned into his ear, his body shifting up against his as his hands slid down along his sides.

The alpha shuddered slightly, looking into Obi-Wan's eyes with a deep intensity. His crooning got deeper and louder, showing the omega that he was going into rut quickly.

Biting down on his lip, he inhaled the musky scent and parted his legs so that they were on either side of the alpha's hips.

Anakin groaned, grabbing Obi-Wan's hips. "Omega…"

Obi-Wan felt his heart rate speed up. Yes, yes his alpha was accepting him. He was a good omega who was wanted. He was as desirable to the alpha he wanted, as the alpha was to him. They were a match.

One of Anakin's hands ran up to Obi-Wan's neck, and then he pulled the omega into a heated kiss.

Kissing back, Obi-Wan pressed desperately into the alpha, his slick entrance sliding against Anakin's shaft, making him moan out louder.

They kissed passionately for a while before Anakin grew restless and pushed up into a sitting position, shifting so Obi-Wan was at the bottom of the nest back down as he moved into a crouching position. He leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan's neck where it joined with his shoulders.

Whimpering, Obi-Wan kept his legs spread invitingly, and he took Anakin's hand, guiding it up so that he could coax two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them.

Watching, Anakin groaned loudly, clearly very aroused by the action. He sat back slightly, pressing his fingers against Obi-Wan's tongue and shoving them a little deeper in to get a moan out of the omega.

His tongue slid around the digits, coating them as he sucked, eyes closed, and little moans of pleasure filling the air between them.

Anakin crooned, pleased. He pushed his fingers in a little deeper before pulling them out with a smirk. He wasted no time in moving his fingers from Obi-Wan's mouth to his soaked entrance, pushing one in rather easily with the omega's spit and slick helping to ease it in.

" _Ah_!" The omega gasped, his fingers gripping tighter to Anakin's shoulders as he finally felt attentions where he was the neediest. Cracking open his eyes, he looked up to watch the alpha's expression.

It was an intense, focused expression. A sharp one that only an alpha could pull off. Anakin's blue eyes stayed locked onto Obi-Wan's as he shifted his finger around, then added a second simply to tease the omega a little more.

Obi-Wan's lips were parted as he let out an airier gasp, his body starting to shift and squirm. It was a lovely feeling that put his own fingers to shame.

"Feel good?" Anakin huffed out. His lips curled into a smirk once more while his fingers curled up inside the omega.

Obi-Wan's response was quickly replaced by a louder moan of pleasure, his back arching up off the nest so that his stomach and chest pressed against the alpha's.

Anakin chuckled and removed his fingers. There was need for something more than just fingers now. Now, it was Anakin's job to satisfy the omega beneath him. So he shifted the two of them around, Obi-Wan with his hips raised slightly and Anakin with his cock positioned right at the slick-soaked entrance. He waited, watching the omega for a sign.

The omega looked up at him with flushed cheeks and begging eyes. Yes—this was what he wanted. To finally have his alpha claim him and bring relief from his heat for a while. When Anakin took pause, he whimpered, "Please, Alpha—Ani…"

That was the sign Anakin had been waiting for, and he moved his hips forward, pushing inside the omega with a low groan.

Obi-Wan's body tensed up as he was filled, surprise and pleasure showing clearly on his soft features before he relaxed again. It felt so right. Being full made him feel whole, as if there had always been something missing, and now it had been found.

Anakin brushed away some of Obi-Wan's hair before starting up a gentle pace. With his rut, he wanted to go faster, harder, but he didn't want to hurt Obi-Wan. He was forced to go slow until the omega was used to the movement.

Each thrust was rewarded with a moan that escaped the omega's lips, one arm moving up around the alpha's shoulders as he let his body respond.

After a bit Anakin let his head hang, his hips moving faster and his cock going deeper as he crooned in a louder, rougher tone. It was almost like a growl, but gentler.

Obi-Wan's small moans grew into cries, both arms wrapped around the alpha as he lifted himself up off the mattress and swayed with the thrusts.

Anakin braced himself against the bottom of the nest with his hands, looking back up at Obi-Wan with an intense stare. He continued to thrust with grunts and groans, deep sounds of an alpha claiming a mate for the first time.

"Ah- _ah_!" Obi-Wan hid his face in the alpha's neck, muffling his moans and cries of pleasure as he began to nuzzle at the alpha's scent gland.

Anakin shuddered and began doing the same, finding Obi-Wan's scent gland and pushing his nose to it. Then came his teeth, nibbling the sensitive skin but not yet piercing it.

Obi-Wan whimpered and responded with parting his lips against Anakin's gland, his tongue darting out to soothe and stimulate it.

The action caused Anakin to gasp and increase his pace, teeth biting down just a little harder on the omega's scent gland.

The increase in pace took the omega off guard, and his teeth scraped against Anakin's scent gland. But the feeling of teeth on his own prompted him to adjust again, his own teeth finding it again to nip down on.

Anakin gasped again, and this time he bit down hard on the omega's scent gland. The time was right, the mood set. They were to become mates, and that was exactly what Anakin planned as he bit down with a growl.

Anakin's sharp bite caused Obi-Wan to do the same, each leaving their mark.

With only a few more thrusts, Anakin grunted and groaned louder until finally he halted his hips, reaching his climax with a stronger bite and a loud groan.

Obi-Wan bit down hard then released, crying out as he felt his alpha knot tight into him, locking them together. It left him panting and clinging to Anakin.

Anakin breathed heavily after his climax, holding Obi-Wan tight before letting him down in the nest once more. With a sigh, he turned onto his back, Obi-Wan laying atop him.

"Oh my…" Obi-Wan sighed after he caught his breath, "That was…wow."

"It was." Anakin yawned, stretching a little, though careful not to hurt Obi-Wan. He nuzzled the omega that was now his mate.

"I love you." The omega hummed, snuggling into his chest and pulling one of the blankets over them.

"I love you too." Anakin smiled as he held Obi-Wan closer.

"I didn't know I could feel so good during a heat…I look forward to our next round."

"Takes a good alpha to make an omega realize how good heats can be."

"You enjoyed it too, right?"

"Of course I did." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan more. "I couldn't have asked for a better first time."

"Good." He sighed and closed his eyes, "I think I need a nap…stay with me, even after you release? I think waking up with you close would be nice…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." He nuzzled into the alpha again before drifting off.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The omegas in heat began to settle down one by one. A few times Anakin had to leave his hut to care for other omegas in need of protecting, but for the most part, he was with Obi-Wan, comforting and satisfying him when needed.

Before long, the village was clear of omegas in heat. They moved on with their lives, some with new alphas and the promise of families, others with alphas who had been their mates before, and still others without alphas who preferred not to have one. All were satisfied by the ends of their heats, whether they had an alpha or not. The Forest Clan did a rather good job of taking care of their omegas.

Still, with Obi-Wan still in Anakin's hut, there was a layer of unease among the clan. The omega posed no threat to anyone, but there was still the uncertainty that something would happen, and it was beginning to make the elders think that Obi-Wan had to go, wing fully healed or not.

So Anakin made his way to the elders' council hut. He was going to talk to them about Obi-Wan, and if he had to leave right away or not. The omega's wing was still not fully healed, though it certainly was stronger than it had been before. Still, both Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't think the omega was ready to fly off just yet.

Anakin stepped into the hut, kneeling as soon as he stepped inside out of respect. He may not have always agreed with them, but he did still have respect.

"Elders," he addressed them. "I've come to talk about the Mountain Clan omega."

"Mmmh, convenient your timing is." Cackled a voice of a rather stout elder with a hunched back and crooked wings that hadn't been used for flight in more years than Anakin had been alive. "Discussing his departure we are."

"What timing…" Anakin shifted so he was sitting, letting his wings droop to the floor. "I know you're set on having him leave. But I still don't think he's ready to leave. His wing is stronger, yes, but he tried to fly the other day, and his wing cramped up from the stress he put on it. He nearly drowned in the river."

"You can not keep him." A new, strong voice challenged with an alpha's growl. "I will assist his flying as needed and take him home." The alpha the voice belonged to stepped out from a dark corner of the room, slipping into the light offered up by the fire in the center fireplace. He was tall, towering over Anakin, and supported powerful white and grey wings that contrasted his mousy brown hair that was pulled back in a half tail and showed off streaks of grey from aging.

Anakin looked over at the other alpha, feeling an urge to submit to him out of respect. "Who are you? Another from the Mountain Clan?"

"I'm Obi-Wan's father." He said simply, "I have come with your clan's permission in order to collect my youngest."

"Oh…" Anakin slouched. "Well, if you're his father… I guess I can't stop you from taking him. Let me get him for you."

The man nodded, "Just take me to him, and we'll be leaving your territory as is our agreement."

Anakin hesitated as he stood up. "I, uh… would rather bring him to you, if that's okay… Sir."

"It is not. I want to be sure he is being treated properly here."

"He is. I've been the only one watching over him the whole time he's been here. I rescued him…"

"Then you shouldn't need to worry about taking me to him."

"Ah… right." Anakin cleared his throat and stood a little taller. "Follow me then."

The man paused and bowed to the elders, thanking them for their time before following the younger alpha out into the streets.

Anakin walked rigidly all the way back to his hut, and when they finally arrived, he felt his stomach knot up in fear and sadness. "Wait here," he commanded the older alpha just outside his hut. "I'll tell Obi-Wan you're here."

Stepping inside as quickly as he could and without letting the older alpha in, Anakin closed the door quickly, sighing as he leaned against it.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he stood by the stove, preparing lunch for them, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows, and an apron protecting his borrowed tunic. "Are you okay?"

The alpha looked up at his mate with a pained expression, and then he moved closer after making sure the door was locked. "Obi-Wan… your father is here," he said quietly.

"My father? Big tall alpha with a crooked nose and graying hair?"

"Taller than me? Yep. He's right outside waiting for you."

"I see…" He pulled the pan off the heat and toweled off his hands, "I'm leaving, aren't I?"

"Yeah…" Anakin sighed, then he extended a wing and plucked a small feather from it. "I knew this day would come, I just didn't know how soon. But I had a thought. If we give each other a feather from our wings, we can keep each other close until we see each other again."

Obi-Wan nodded and moved to take off his apron before plucking a feather from his wing that hadn't been injured. After doing so, he pulled Anakin into his arms, breathing in his scent, "I'll write you."

Anakin hugged Obi-Wan tight, pushing back the fear that he wouldn't see the omega again. "I'll write you too."

Tipping his head back, Obi-Wan kissed him, "I love you, my mate, and we'll find a way."

They exchanged feathers, and with one last kiss, Anakin led Obi-Wan to the door. He unlocked it and opened to see Obi-Wan's father standing taller than him and looked more intimidating than before.

"Father." Obi-Wan smiled up at the man as he stepped out of the hut, grabbing his warm coat that hung by the door. It was stained with mud, still, as he'd been unsuccessful in cleaning it back to pure white. Then he turned to Anakin. "Thank you for saving me and keeping me safe and comfortable these past few weeks, Anakin. This is my father, Qui-Gon, father, this is Anakin."

Anakin bowed. "It was an honor to meet you, Sir. Your son is wonderful company."

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you safe. Now come, we have a long journey back home, and I want to get you home before your wing starts to act up too much."

Obi-Wan had given a small yelp of surprise as his father rarely showed affection publically, but he soon relaxed and returned the hug. "You should fly close and ready to grab me." He suggested, glancing over at Anakin longingly before pulling back and nodding, "And help me take off as that puts the most strain on my wing."

"I'll help as much as you need me to." Qui-Gon smiled as he led his some to the nearest dock.

Behind them, Anakin watched sadly as his mate left him.

"Well, looks like you can finally return to your normal routine." Another Forest alpha said, walking up beside Anakin and resting his arm across his shoulders as he watched the two mountain clan members took flight.

"Yeah… Looking forward to it." Anakin sighed and turned to go back into his hut, Obi-Wan's feather clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

"You didn't get hurt by any members of that clan, did you?" Qui-Gon flapped his powerful wings as he flew next to his son in the warm sunlight. "That Anakin fellow didn't seem harmful, but you can never be too safe around members of another clan."

Obi-Wan felt shaky as they soared across the sky, his wing stiff and unable to make the slight adjustments needed to keep his flight smooth. "I only met two of them the whole time." He said after a small pause, "Their healer who tended to my wing, and Anakin. The others just stared at me."

"Wanting to hurt you I'm sure." Qui-Gon sighed. "I'm glad they allowed me to come get you though. Your brothers and I have been worried sick since we lost you in that storm."

"Some did want to hurt or kill me, yes, but others wanted to fuck me. Anakin kept me safe the whole time including during my heat."

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan with a quizzical expression. "Obi-Wan." He voice had a warning tone to it.

"What? It's just the truth."

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Who, Anakin?" Obi-Wan blinked, his cheeks flushing from more than just the wind hitting his face, "He's a good alpha, Father. I both like and trust him."

"Yes, but he didn't mate with you, did he?"

"You think he forced me, don't you?" Obi-Wan accused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm your father, and you spent weeks with an alpha from a different clan. How else am I supposed to think?"

"You know I'd smell strongly of distressed omega right now if I had been forced or mistreated by anyone."

"Of course, and now that your heat is over, you can focus on continuing to look for a mate back at home. There are plenty who will take care of you during your heats and who will protect you from falling into another clan's territory." Qui-Gon sighed. "Look, I was scared of what might have happened to you while you were away from your family. Scary things can happen to omegas without mates, and with you not having one; I'm still scared for you. When we get home, I want you to try your hardest to find a mate that suitable for you."

"But I'm not interested in any of the available alphas back home. If I take a mate for life I need to feel a connection more than just wanting relief during heats and protection when I'm vulnerable." He groaned.

"I know you want a connection with someone. That's why I want you to try hard. I know you've struggled in the past, but maybe after you've spent some time in another clan, you'll see how suitable many alphas in our clan are for you."

"Father…what if…I like an alpha from another clan?"

"You're attracted to who you like, but if you're attracted to someone from a different clan… Well, it'd be seen as treason, perhaps." Qui-Gon looked at his son with worry. "I don't want you to be expelled from the clan, Obi… So if you're finding someone who isn't in our clan attractive, we need to fix it now before it gets out of hand."

"Isn't treason a strong word?"

"When war is at stake already between our clan and another… no, it's really not."

Obi-Wan looked away, thinking to the dark feather he had tucked away hidden in his belt. "I still can't force myself to like an alpha just because they are of Mountain Clan."

"Obi, I don't want you to live a life alone, suffering from the effects of your nature. I want you to be happy, and you'd be happiest with a mate, especially one who knows what omegas of the Mountain Clan like and need during their heats. I know you can be happy if you found the right alpha."

"I've been fine alone so far; spending one heat away from home won't change that." He said stubbornly.

"You don't know that. Please, just… try when we get home, okay? For me?"

"Trust me, Dad, I'm fine as I—" Obi-Wan's wing started cramping up and his slightly unstable flight began to grow worse as he fought to keep control with a cry of pain.

"Obi! Hang on, we're almost home. Close your wings, I'll catch you, I promise." Qui-Gon moved so he was flying above his son, ready to catch him and carry him the rest of the way back home.

Obi-Wan did as he was told, feeling himself start to fall without his wings to slow the decent.

With no hesitation, the father caught his son and held him close. "Rest, my son. Soon we'll be home, and we'll get that wing healed up in no time."

"Tell me if I get too heavy for you." Obi-Wan said.

"No need for that. You know I can carry you for a long time before I start to tire."

"I was also still a boy last time you carried me long-distance." He pointed out.

"Save your energy," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "We'll be home soon. I can carry you."

Obi-Wan nodded, "…It will be nice to be home again."

"It'll be nice to have you home. We don't have to worry so much about you."

"I'm not defenseless, you didn't have to worry that much."

"But you are the only omega in the family now. We just want to protect you, that's all."

"Yet you want to pressure me into taking an alpha."

"I'm not pressuring you. I'm encouraging you."

"You know I'm not interested in any from our village, so it sure feels like you're pressuring me."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I guess I can't stop you from not taking a mate. You're a grown adult after all."

"I just want your support in what I choose for myself."

"If you're choosing to go without a mate... I'll support your decision."

Obi-Wan fell silent, looking off to the distance, not convinced that he could tell his father the truth about Anakin.

* * *

Anakin squatted on the branch from which he watched the land. Ever since Obi-Wan had gone back to his home, the alpha had been struggling to be his normally happy self. He still did his duties, but as soon as he was done for the day, he went back to his hut and stayed there until the next day called for him.

A light breeze blew through Anakin's wings and hair. It had a slight cold feel to it, only reminding the alpha more of his missing mate. He sighed and shifted to sit, his legs dangling of the edge of the branch.

"Hey," Anakin's closest friend, Rex, said, landing next to him with a basket. "Thought you'd like some lunch."

Anakin looked up at the blond and smiled. "Thanks Rex. Lunch sounds good. What did you bring?"

"The usual assortment of fruits, bread, and berry juice."

"Sounds good." Anakin shifted so Rex had a place to sit next to him.

"So," he said, settling down and passing Anakin some bread, "what's been bugging you lately?"

"Nothing. Just feeling… tired I guess." He shrugged as he took the bread and took a bite.

Rex gave an unimpressed look, "You know I know you better than that."

"Nothing is wrong." Anakin slouched and looked in a different direction.

"Liar." He nudged his friend, "Come on, spill."

Anakin sighed. "You remember that omega from the Mountain Clan that we had here for a few weeks?"

"Pretty white wings with fiery hair? Small—cute." Rex nodded, "I only caught sight of him once when you brought him in before I left the village on a mission for the elders."

"Right, well… he went into heat the same time as the other omegas in our clan, and, well… we're mates now."

"You mean you—? Man, you lucky bastard. Half the alphas in our village wanted to do that."

Anakin looked at Rex. "Rex, I'm mated to an omega from a different clan. That's treasonous, I could get kicked out of the clan."

"You're not mated, Anakin. You had a one-heat-stand just like many of us do when we feel like it and haven't committed ourselves to a mate."

Anakin pulled back the collar of his tunic to reveal the mating mark Obi-Wan had made on him. "We're mates," he said in a quiet voice.

Rex leaned in, eyeing the mating mark and even giving it a little sniff, finding the slight scent of an unfamiliar omega. "Shit man, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking like an alpha around an omega in heat, how else was I supposed to react?" Anakin looked down towards the ground. "I don't regret what I did, though…"

"You have never fell to instinct before. That's why you're one of our guards for the omegas in heat. You can be trusted not to go in and take advantage of them."

"I wouldn't say I really fell to instinct this time. It just felt different with him. It felt comfortable and safe and like it was meant to happen…"

"Anakin—omegas don't bite unless they are bitten first."

"I know that," Anakin snapped slightly. "We both agreed to it. We knew what we were getting ourselves into, we know what might happen to us… But it's hard now, being so far away from him."

"Well no duh. Mated pairs never do well staying separated for extended period of time. Especially for the omega if their heat hits without their alpha with them."

"We exchanged feathers before he left. I guess that at least makes us feel better about being apart… but if our relationship is going to survive, we need to be together." Anakin sighed and hung his head.

"The elders really aren't going to like it."

"Yeah… so that's what's bothering me. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"You know I won't. But I don't know how you'll deal with this mess."

"I don't know how I'm going to do it either. I told Obi-Wan that I would leave my clan for him if it came down to it, but an alpha and an omega alone without a clan are in a lot of danger."

"A ton of danger. We need protection in numbers."

"Which is why I'm hesitant to just go to the elders and tell them what's happened."

"You'll have to if the omega's clan kicks him out for this. He'll need his alpha. One lone omega out on his own?" Rex shook his head.

"He'd be attacked almost instantly." Anakin looked back up at Rex. "One way or another, we'll end up together. I just hope it won't be messy."

"Hope you have a way to keep in touch with your mate to know if he needs you."

"We've promised to write each other. I don't know how well that will work, or how long."

"That's a delayed process. Letters get taken to mutual territory to be exchanged once a month. Your omega sent a letter to his clan, and he was lucky that mail was run right after, or else he'd still be here."

"We don't have any other way of communicating other than flying a great distance to see each other." Anakin sighed heavily. "I just want to be with him, but it's hard."

"Think their clan would let you in?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not likely. I'd probably be chased away pretty quickly."

"That's a shame…we both know our clan would never accept an outsider."

"I just wish there was some place safe we could go after leaving our clans. Some place where we could raise a family and be happy. There's not much territory that doesn't belong to anyone though."

"If it comes to that…I hope you do, too."

Anakin nodded. "You've been a good friend, Rex. If it comes to me leaving the clan, I want you to know that I'd still see you as my friend, and I hope you'd see me the same way."

"Of course I will…and—if you happen to run across my…well, tell her we all miss her."

"I will." Anakin put a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"We don't even know why she was exiled…she's just our little sister…"

"I know. It wasn't fair to her or you and your family. I hope she's found someone to keep her safe though."

Rex nodded and sighed, "If not…even though she's not your mate…look after her too?"

"Of course. I'll do my best to protect her out there. She's as much a friend to me as you are. She deserves to be treated correctly."

"Thanks." Rex tossed Anakin an apple.

Anakin caught it with a smile. "Somehow, things are going to be better. I know it."

"Yeah, sucks you'll likely have to leave, though."

"Yeah. Leaving all my friends and my clan behind wasn't something I thought I'd ever do, but now that we've talked through it, I think I'm ready."

"Tell me before you go if you can. I'd like a proper goodbye before you're officially exiled and become one of our fallen."

Anakin nodded. "You and your brothers can come say goodbye before I leave. But even if you don't see me in the clan anymore, keep your eyes on the sky. You know I'll be there keeping watch somewhere."

Rex nodded, "So onto happier topics…you got yourself a sweet little omega. What's he like?"

Anakin smiled. "He's a tough omega. He can take care of himself when he needs to. But when he knows he's safe with me, he's really affectionate."

"Floral or fruity? His scent on you is too faded to tell."

"Kind of a mix. Though I'd have to say it's more fruity. His scent almost contradicts what clan he's from."

"I bet it's nice up there in the mountains. Curling up warm with a mate by a fire and under blankets. Romantic."

"Very. Perfect winter date, I'd say."

"Did you take him on any forest dates while he was here?"

"Yeah we went to the waterfall a couple times. He loved it there."

"The falls where your mother always took you?"

"Yeah, the same place."

Rex smiled and nodded, "It's good you were able to share with him a special place here."

"Yeah, I hope I can return to the waterfall with him. He really did like it."

"If not, I'm sure you'll both find a new special spot to share."

Anakin nodded. "There's a lot for us to do first though. Finding a safe place, finding shelter, food, a lot of things. I just hope we'll be able to find all we need before we get attacked."

Rex sighed, "Some advice. Our clan's exile process is—fast. I'd suggest packing everything you need before it happens. You'll have time to grab a pack, but not pack a pack."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I'll start packing tonight."

Rex nodded and sighed, "Even with you leaving…I'm jealous. I hope I find a cute omega like you did."

"I'm sure you will. And who knows, maybe your omega is waiting for you outside of our clan."

Rex laughed, "Maybe, but then I'd be in trouble. If any more of us Fett family gets exiled, I think all of us would be up and leaving…"

"Would that be so bad? We'd have safety in numbers, and you can be with your sister again."

"It'd be bad for the Forest clan…we are a large family."

Anakin sighed. "Wishful thinking, I suppose."

"I promise I'll come find you if I ever get exiled."

"Look for your sister first. She's more important than I am."

"I didn't say I'd look for you right away." Rex said, pushing Anakin's shoulder playfully.

Anakin chuckled. "I'd hope you wouldn't look for me right away. I can take care of myself."

"You're a mess. But you'll have an omega to look after you." Rex teased.

"Oh you think I can't handle myself?" Anakin smirked.

"Come on, you know us alphas are helpless without omegas if we have one. They take care of us in the areas we forget to take care of ourselves—like remembering to take lunch breaks. You'd likely starve to death out there on your own."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Okay, there are some things that I forget to do, yes, but not all the time. Having an omega around is extra help."

"I'm just saying…we pretend us alphas are the strong ones, but if you take time to think about it, we aren't the ones that suffer a heat monthly, can give birth to our next generation, and still have the strength and compassion to take care of the health and needs of their alphas and children. Us? We scare away predators and other alphas."

Anakin tilted his head. "I guess you're right. Without omegas, we'd just be a bunch of useless brutes."

"Which is why we treasure our omega halves."

"We sure do," he said with a sigh.

"It's nice to see that lovesick smile on your face."

"Really? It's like you've never seen my smile before."

"I have—but this is a new smile—happy and full of love. Kinda reminds me of how your mother used to look at you when we were small. She always was able to brighten the room with her smile, and now yours does the same."

Anakin's smile tuned sad as he remembered his mother. "I wish she was still here sometimes."

"She was an amazing woman." Rex nodded, "The entire clan misses her."

"I wish she could have met Obi-Wan. I bet they would have gotten along."

"She would have adored him, I'm sure."

"I hope so." Anakin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, my future is uncertain now, but through all that's happened, thank you for being my friend, Rex."

"Hey, we're practically brothers at this point. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: When a member of any clan gets exiled they become a "Fallen angel" or are simply called a "Fallen"

Obi-Wan sighed as he lay on his bed in his family's hut, warming his toes by the fire after he came in from the snow storm, and fiddling with the dark brown feather he had fashioned into a necklace with beads and string; usually kept hidden under his many layers of clothing.

It was hard, being without Anakin after taking the alpha as his mate and spending weeks by his side. And the more time that passed, the lonelier he got, the more he withdrew into himself and hid away from others of his clan. He wouldn't say he was feeling depressed, but…he was feeling rather depressed.

After a bit, Obi-Wan's father came in from the snow storm, shaking snow off his wings after closing the door. He moved close to the fire with a sigh. "Some storm out there."

"Yeah." Obi-Wan tucked the feather away and rolled over onto his belly to look at his father out the open curtain that separates his room from the main area of the hut, "I heard it's supposed to get worse and go well into the night."

"Yep. We might be snowed in tomorrow. Good thing we have plenty of fuel for the fire to burn." Qui-Gon sat next to his son and looked at him with a smile.

"Heats are about to hit…the heat hut may be buried, forcing us omegas to stay in our home huts, which is always worrying."

"We'll find a way to clear paths for the hut. We've done it in the past."

"I suppose." Hugging his pillow under his chin, he turned his face down into it with a sigh.

Qui-Gon put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you alright? I've noticed you're not your normal self since you came back home."

The omega shrugged, "Haven't been feeling well lately, I guess."

"Do you need to see a healer? Maybe being in a different clan messed with your hormones or something."

"Maybe." He shrugged, "Didn't feel like this when I first came home…"

"Well as soon as the storm stops, we'll get you to a healer. Sound good?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Where's Xanatos and Feemor?"

"They're with their mates right now. Just preparing for their heats, that's all." Qui-Gon rubbed Obi-Wan's shoulder gently.

"So they won't be visiting today?"

"Probably not, no."

Obi-Wan nodded and sighed again before pushing himself up and onto his feet, intending to go make them both some hot tea to warm themselves. However, upon standing, he felt a slight dizzy spell, his body swaying, ears ringing and vision spotting. Time seemed to slow down for him and he felt as if he was falling—maybe? He could have just been imagining it—until strong hands gripped his shoulders, grounding him in a foggy reality.

"Obi, talk to me, what's going on?" Qui-Gon looked at his son with a worried expression.

"Dizzy?" Obi-Wan mumbled, his voice sounding muted and distorted, at least to himself.

"Dizzy? Just when you stood up? You haven't been dizzy any other time?"

Obi-Wan almost shook his head before stopping himself, thinking it'd probably be a bad move on his part. So instead he mumbled out his short answer, "No."

"Okay, well let's get you sat down, and just stay sitting. Maybe you just stood up too quickly."

Saying nothing more, Obi-Wan allowed his father to carefully guide him back to his bed where he could sit, or even lay down if he needed to. Sitting, the black spots in his vision faded away and his ears slowly stopped ringing.

"There, now I'll get you some water to sip on. Let me know if you get dizzy again." The father moved towards the stored water they had in their hut, grabbing a cup to pour some for his son.

"That was…alarming." The omega muttered.

"You're telling me. As soon as you started falling I was worried even more for you."

"That's never happened to me before…my vision started going black in spots, and I heard a ringing sound…"

"Hopefully you're not getting sick. We really need to get you to a healer as soon as possible."

"I do think something's wrong." He agreed, taking the water and sipping it slowly.

"Any ideas? Have you felt like this before?"

"Never." He shook his head slowly.

"Curious." Qui-Gon sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "Well whatever it is, hopefully it passes soon."

Obi-Wan nodded and took another small sip before laying down for a nap. Hopefully his father was right and after some proper rest, he'll feel fine.

But it wasn't to be as when he awoke to the smell of his father's cooking, he slowly pushed himself to his feet again and started to walk towards the kitchen area of their home, only to start seeing spots and hearing that ringing again. Quickly before his mind became too muddy to think, he let his legs fold under him so that he'd drop to the floor and focused on breathing as the ringing and spots faded once again.

"…Dad, something's definitely wrong with me."

Qui-Gon made his way over to Obi-Wan again and sat on the floor in front of him. With a gentle hand, he reached out and stroked Obi-Wan's cheek. "I'm very worried for you right now," he said in a soft tone. "All this that's happening to you is scaring me."

"Maybe…you should take me to the healers now instead of later…" Obi-Wan suggested.

"I agree. Let's get ready to head out." He stood back up, then he helped his son to his feet, though careful to not let Obi-Wan get too dizzy.

Obi-Wan swayed against his father as he slipped into his heavy cloak for warmth and put the hood up, then he sat in a chair waiting for his father to also get ready to brave the storm.

Before long they were out in the storm and tromping through several inches of snow to get to the healer's hut. Qui-Gon struggled to pull the door open, but he managed to open it enough to let Obi-Wan in first, then he squeezed in and closed the door behind him.

Obi-Wan immediately lowered himself into the closest chair as his father pushed the door shut against the wind, looking around the familiar hut that always had at least one of their village's healers staying in it for emergencies. The healer wasn't in the front room, but was likely back in the small break room where they lived when it was their turn to be on emergency duty.

The healer came to the front room and smiled, having heard the door. "Hello Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan. Quite a storm outside that you braved to come see me. What can I do for you?"

"I haven't been feeling the greatest lately, and today I started…getting dizzy and almost blacking out when I stand…" Obi-Wan explain, "It's happened twice so far so…we came during the storm rather than after.

"I see." The healer sat down and gave her full attention to Obi-Wan. "Have you been fatigued recently? Any cramping or soreness in your back?"

"Yeah…a bit. But I just figured the soreness was left over from my fall out of the sky last month."

"You're almost fully recovered from that fall, so your pain wouldn't be from that." The healer glanced at Qui-Gon briefly before looking back at Obi-Wan. "Now I know this is quite personal to ask an omega, but did you take a temporary mate last month?"

"That's not our clan's way, of course I didn't." He huffed.

"I know, but all these symptoms you've been giving me are common for someone who is pregnant, so I thought I'd ask."

"That's…impossible…" Obi-Wan said, looking down at his hands. But it wasn't, was it? He had taken a mate and they had spent his heat together many times over the week until his heat finally ended.

"Well if you didn't take a mate, yes. I need you to be truthful, Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon looked at his son with a blank expression.

"Are you sure that could be the only reason for all this?" the omega snapped, looking up at her.

She sat back, a bit surprised. "It could be dehydration, it could be lack of proper sleep, a number of things it could be. But those all just have one of the symptoms you're having."

Obi-Wan fell silent, looking back down at his hands in his lap.

Sighing, the healer stood up and offered her hand to the omega. "If you would come to the back room with me, we can clear this up. And don't worry too much, I just want you to come back with me. Your father will stay here."

Obi-Wan nodded, and with her help, he stood up and made his way to the back room where he sat down on the exam table. He sat there, aware of the healer's eyes studying him, waiting. The door was closed, but still, he sat, hesitating.

If his secret was known by anyone in his clan—if his father knew…

Eventually when it was clear he wasn't going to speak, she moved a trey over and began to run a few tests.

After a bit, the healer stopped her testing and examining, and she sighed. "Are you absolutely sure you didn't take a mate last month?"

Obi-Wan didn't meet her gaze, "I told the truth… I didn't…I didn't take a _temporary_ mate…" he admitted in a very low voice.

She was silent for a bit, then her eyes widened. "You actually have a mate… But, you were in the Forest Clan's territory when you had your last heat."

Shaking her head, she dismissed the topic, knowing that Obi-Wan was already uncomfortable with the situation. "Well, in any case, all my test results are coming back the same, Obi-Wan. Unless there is a new virus going around that mimics the symptoms of pregnancy… you are pregnant."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to let the news sink in. He knew there had been a chance, but—first time matings rarely produced anything as the omega's body focused mostly on accepting the mating mark and healing from the bite, rather than working to increase fertility when knotted… He hadn't thought he'd have to face the idea of pregnancy so soon…face the possibility of exile and his father's disappointment in him so soon. He thought he'd have the time to see Anakin again to discuss when they would part from their clans and where they would meet.

Overcome with the uncertainties he hadn't truly planned for, a sob shook from him.

The healer pulled Obi-Wan into a hug, petting his hair and making sure he felt somewhat loved in the unfortunate events he had been thrust into. "You can hide this for quite some time. The later months will be harder, but… I'll keep your secret safe. I promise."

"You will? You won't even tell my father or our chief?" he asked, shaking.

"My lips are sealed. But you should probably tell your mate sooner, rather than later." She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "Wear lots of layers. It'll hide the pregnancy for longer, and no one will grow suspicious because of the cold. As long as you still reside in our clan, I'll give you checkups and make sure everything is taken care of, alright?"

He nodded and bit his lower lip, "I'll mention it in my next letter to him… How…how do I fake a heat?"

"Normally the first month after conception you will feel like you're going into heat again, but instead of the urge to mate, it'll be more nesting than usual and making a safe place for your baby. So make yourself a nest, and you'll still feel a bit of need for your mate, so act on that. You know how you normally act during your heats, so keep acting like that and you should pass for being in heat."

Obi-Wan nodded, his fingers reaching up to play with the feather necklace again. "I already miss him so much it…hurts…not physically, but…hurts…"

"I know it does, and it's going to hurt even more now until you see him again. But you're tough, and you can do this."

He nodded and sighed, "What do I have to do to keep my unborn litter safe and healthy while inside me? And can something be done about the dizzy spells?"

"Unfortunately, there's nothing I can really do about the dizziness. It's just something that comes with the pregnancy and goes away on its own. As for what you can do to keep your young safe, eat right, get plenty of rest, and take the vitamins I'll give you. We can tell your father they're supposed to help with your coming heat."

"Father's theory was that spending a heat away from our clan messed with my hormones. We can let him believe that, right?" he asked, taking the bottle of vitamins.

"Yes, I believe that will be fine. As long as you keep faking your heats and taking the vitamins he should be convinced it's just wild hormones."

"Thank you." He gripped the bottle tight in his hand as he let out a breath. Everyone would know the truth eventually, but for now he was safe. He wouldn't be cast out right away—he had the chance to write his mate and let him know what was happening.

"I'm here for you, Obi-Wan. Now let's get you ready to go back home and relax." The healer smiled as she moved away to clean up her medical tools.

Obi-Wan nodded and muttered his thanks again before she finished cleaning up and moved to help him back to his father in case of further dizzy spells.

* * *

Anakin stretched out his wings further as he soared high above the tree tops. He was mainly watching for when the mail carrier would arrive, but he also was feeling cooped up in his hut, and he needed the fresh air anyways. So around the forest he flew, flying over the waterfall several times as his mind kept going back to Obi-Wan. Hopefully there would be a letter from his mate, as he had sent one out the previous month. He hoped it had gone through.

Finally he spotted the mail carrier, and he quickly dove down to the village and landed at the nearest dock. He didn't want to look desperate, but hey, getting mail was exciting even if you weren't anticipating it.

The mail carrier was kneeling on the doc by his bag as he dug out packages and letters one-by-one, calling out the recipient's name to the crowd of villagers forming around him. Most of the mail was, as expected, sent from the other villages that made up the Forest clan, but finally Anakin spotted an envelope that seemed crisp in a light blue color that stood out from the slightly yellowed paper his clan tended to use.

The mail carrier picked it up and turned it over to read off the name. "Anakin." He held it out.

Anakin perked up at his name being called, and he took his letter. The handwriting looked very neat and sophisticated, it had to have been from Obi-Wan. With a smile he returned to his hut and opened the letter. There was a small puff of air that briefly smelled like his mate, and he sighed as he took in the scent. Then he unfolded the letter and began reading.

 _My Dearest Anakin,_  
I would be lying to myself if I were to tell you that I don't miss you deeply. Each day we are apart gets harder, especially as I approach this month's heat. But other than missing you, I'm doing well. My father's been hovering more than usual since my return, so it's hard to find time to write. I mostly get out the pen to put it to paper when I know he's off tending to his duties and I know I'll have at least an hour of peace. I wanted to tell him of you and I, but he made it quite clear he would not accept this coupling, and would see it as treason—as would my clan should they find out. At least, that is what father's said.  
Since my time in the forest village with you, my father has also been pressing me to finally choose an alpha from our clan. I of course have refused, and though he has dropped speaking of it out-right, he has been acting suspiciously. Inviting a lot of single alphas over for supper and leaving me alone with them to see about a spark of interest, no doubt. But I assure you I stay loyal to you above it all.  
I hope we will be able to see each other soon again. I'd just need an excuse to travel to neutral land—and convince my father and brothers that I don't need them to escort me. If they were to see us together, they would only cause a scene I'd rather avoid. I love them as they are my family, but their attitude is hard to deal with when they get that alpha stubbornness fired up.

The letter continued on, talking about his everyday life as it was clear the letter had been written on separate occasions rather than all at once. And then it was signed, a heart beautifully scrolled in after his name. But then, under the signature was a hurried line as if it was added in last minute, the handwriting messier as if Obi-Wan had been afraid of being caught writing his letter, but needed to add that one line in before sealing the letter and slipping it into the outgoing mail.

_Last night I found out I'm pregnant._

Anakin blinked after reading the last line, then his eyes widened as he processed what Obi-Wan had wrote.

Obi-Wan was pregnant, and they had only been with each other for one heat. The omega had been loyal, as he had stated in his letter, so that meant that Anakin was the one who got him pregnant. The blond felt his chest get tight as he realized what this meant for both him an Obi-Wan. For one, Obi-Wan was going to have a lot harder time being away from his mate. Also, if Obi-Wan was found out by his clan to be pregnant with the child of an alpha from another clan, he could either be exiled or put to death, and Anakin couldn't bear to think of what would happen if his mate was killed.

Anakin had to get to Obi-Wan as fast as possible. Quickly, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, quickly scrawling down one sentence.

_I'm leaving my clan, hold on a little longer for me._

He stuck it in a crude envelope, wrote Obi-Wan's name on it, and rushed to take it back to the mail carrier before he left to deliver more mail. "Please take this back to the Mountain Clan," he said rather quickly. "It's urgent," he added.

The mail carrier blinked, "You know I'm not exactly permitted to just show up with mail to other clans. Are you sure it can't wait until the mail run next month? I can give it to the Mountain Clan's mail carrier then."

"I'm sure." Anakin lowered his voice as he stepped closer. "This is important enough that if it's not sent immediately, there will be war between our clans, and none of us want that."

The carrier sighed, taking the letter, "Look, I can't promise anything, but sometimes us carriers pass each other in our rounds from village to village…if I see the Mountain Clan's carrier I'll call her over and pass it on to her. It's the best I can do."

"It needs to get there within the next month, or we're all in danger." Anakin sighed and stepped back. "Do your best."

The carrier gave him a doubtful look before tucking the letter away in his pocket rather than his bag, before taking off.

Anakin watched the carrier take off and fly until he couldn't see him anymore. Turning to leave, he knew he had to find Rex and tell him what was to happen. Anakin was leaving his clan soon, and hopefully, he would find Obi-Wan in time before something terrible happened.

Rex was sitting in a grassy clearing just outside the main area of their village, twelve of his younger siblings sitting facing him, and a few more of the village's children had joined in. His twin brother Cody sat next to him as they entertained the kids with a story. His youngest brother, Boba, sat in his lap, the three year old playing with one of the puppets they had brought to help with the story time.

Anakin spotted them from up in the air, and he dove to land next to the twins. His landing was graceful as his powerful wings kicked up a lot of wind to catch him. As soon as he landed, he was surrounded by children who marveled at his wings.

"Well this is unexpected." Cody chuckled as he watched the children all surround Anakin and try to climb him like a tree.

"Sorry to interrupt." Anakin smiled as he crouched down and let the children touch his wings. "But I wanted to talk to Rex about something."

"But—But Wex story-time chair!" Boba piped up, still in his brother's lap.

"I know he is, but I need to talk to him about important grown up stuff. Can you let me borrow him for a little while?"

"Awwww…"

Cody chuckled, patting his lap, come on, you can sit in my lap instead." He said, coaxing the boy into his lap so Rex could stand up.

Anakin helped Rex to his feet and pulled him aside, away from the children who were too young to listen in on the conversation.

"I have to leave as soon as possible now," he started. "It's Obi-Wan… he's pregnant."

Rex blinked, "…Wow, right to the point, aren't you?"

"This just because very serious, Rex. If he is found out before either of us are able to leave our clans, there's going to be a nasty war that no one is prepared for."

"I doubt it'd result in a war. Exile, yes, war, no." Rex said, a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Take a deep breath and clear the panic from your mind. Your Obi-Wan is up in the snow, right? That means he has many layers of clothing to keep warm and hide the baby bump. He can hide it for at least a few months if he can fake his heats."

Anakin sighed, rolling his head back. "Regardless, I'm leaving the clan as soon as I can. I don't want to risk anything."

"But you need to know where to meet him. I suggest write him and see if he responds with a time and location to meet at."

"I already wrote him and told him I was on my way soon."

"But today was mail delivery, outgoing mail won't happen for another few weeks. You have time to compose a more thought out letter with a plan."

"A lot can happen in a few weeks though. Things can go wrong in a blink of an eye."

"Just—try to keep calm. If you need to leave now, then do so, but remember, mail can't be delivered to you if you aren't here."

"I know. I won't need mail delivered to me if I fly to him quick enough."

"You do know you still won't be allowed in their village without permission, right? Fallen Angel or not, you'll need to respect the laws that keep the peace between all clans."

Anakin ran his hands through his hair. "I know, I know this is dangerous, but if he's pregnant with my kid, and his clan finds out, this could all go very bad. He could become a Fallen Angel while pregnant, and that would put a lot of unnecessary stress on him, and it might hurt the baby." He groaned in frustration.

"If you show up suddenly, it also could put your mate and unborn in danger. He likely knows very well he'll end up exiled and will become one of the Mountain Clan's Fallen, and he likely has a plan to get out safely and with anything he needs for his and the baby's health. Rex pointed out.

"Rex... I'm not overreacting at all, am I?"

"You are a bit. That's why I—am telling you to take a moment to think first and then tread carefully as you move forward. You'll get your mate safe in your arms, and you can figure out your life together, but until then…" Rex shrugged, "And who knows, I don't know much about the Mountain Clan's ways, but if you're lucky, maybe they'll allow you to join them and you can become one of those snow angels living with your mate, children, and your mate's family."

Anakin took a deep breath and sighed. "I need to find that mail carrier and get my letter back. I'll write a better one and get it sent when the Mountain Clan's carrier comes."

Rex nodded, "Want a flying partner?"

"One would be nice."

Rex nodded, "Just give me a minute to let Cody know he's going solo today on story time."

Anakin nodded, letting the man inform his twin of his plans.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan sat outside his family's hut on a snowbank, face up-turned as he soaked in the sun's rays. It wasn't particularly warm that day, especially compared to the temperature he experienced in the forest village, but the sunlight always helped him feel better after a long stretch of cloudy or stormy days like they had over the past month. Faking his heat had been surprisingly easy as he would just let his mind drift back to the heat spent with Anakin, remembering how the alpha had touched, soothed, and filled him.

He had the slightest of baby bump by now, but his usual layers covered it nicely. So long as no one walked in on him when he was changing or bathing, he was safe from being suspected of pregnancy.

It didn't stop him from taking the time to touch his belly in those moments, or how he found himself humming little tunes for the baby when he was alone.

A shadow fell across Obi-Wan's face, though it was brief, like someone flying overhead. And that's exactly what was occurring, the mail carrier for the mountain clan had returned with mail, and she delivered the mail to every recipient in the clan.

She landed close by Obi-Wan, a smile on her face and her cheeks rosy from flying through the cold air. "Letter for you, Obi-Wan. From the Forest Clan again."

Obi-Wan found himself smiling as he took the letter, "Thank you."

"Stay warm today. It's supposed to get colder tonight." With that she turned and took to the skies once more, searching for a warm place to reside until her next flight out.

"You keep warm too, Adi." He waved before opening the letter, hoping to see words of excitement.

_My love, Obi. I have to admit, at first I was scared when I read what you had wrote. I still am, actually. But I'm excited to hear that you're pregnant! We have our own little family starting already, and I can't wait until the baby is here. I also can't wait to be back with you in my arms. That being said, I plan to leave my clan to come be with you. We need a meeting place we can be safe together after we leave the clans.  
I hope you're staying warm without me, and I hope you have the best of luck with leaving your clan once we decide on a meeting place._

Obi-Wan's smile grew and he tucked the letter away before pushing himself up and moving inside the family hut. His father was out, so he sat down at the desk and pulled out a piece of paper, starting to write out his reply, openly expressing his excitement over their baby, his nervousness on what was to come with his clan, and how he was trying to stay as long as possible as one of the healers was helping him keep a safe pregnancy, and keeping his secret. He also added an apology for his quick admission without any further explanation, going on to explain he had not had the time to write it out properly for him. He then explained his plans for when he was ready to admit his secret to his family and clan.

He was so into what he was writing, that he almost didn't hear the sound of the hut door opening behind him.

"Obi? You in here?" One of Obi-Wan's brothers, Xanatos, walked into the hut, folding his wings in to conserve body heat.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said, folding the unfinished letter and tucking it away before he stood up to greet his brother with a smile, "Haven't seen you much since I got back home. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. Been busy taking care of my family. You know how busy that can get, being the uncle of three rambunctious boys and a clingy little girl." Xanatos chuckled as he moved closer to Obi-Wan and hugged him.

"Oh, they aren't bad at all. I adore them. But as you said, I'm their uncle, not their father as you are." He chuckled. "You should bring them over again some time soon. You know how I adore children."

"My kids love you a ton. I guess I should bring them over again because they're always asking when they're going to see their Uncle Obi again."

"…Yeah…" Obi-Wan pulled away and turned to hide his slight frown as he realized he may never get to see any of his nieces and nephews again after his pregnancy is known. He moved to the kitchen and put a kettle on the heat. "I assume, though, you'll have time to have a nice hot cup of tea with your little brother before you fly off to be a superdad again?"

"Always. Tura said I could take some time off from being a parent and spend it with my little brother." Xanatos ruffled Obi-Wan's hair slightly before sitting down at the table.

"Did she, or is she pregnant again and kicked you out while she raids your closet for pregnancy nesting items without worry that you'll complain about her using your favorite clothing items?"

Xanatos ducked his head with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, she's pregnant again. She got tired of the kids and me being under the same roof."

"Congratulations. I hope you have another girl."

"I hope so too. I think Tura hopes so as well. We have enough boys."

"She adores all her children; I'm sure she wants whatever the baby turns out to be. I know I would feel that way."

Xanatos nodded. "So you do want kids of your own? Sorry if that's too personal of a question, but with as much as you talk about them, I have to wonder why you're still not mated to anyone yet."

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed as he pulled the whistling kettle off the heat and poured it into a teapot to begin steeping the tea leaves.

"You're my brother, Xan, not a random villager." He said before sighing, "It's not that I don't want a mate and children, it's that I don't see a good match for me in any of the mountain clan villages. I didn't want to settle for what was easy and risk a marriage that lacked a deep connection."

"I can respect that, but what happens when Dad passes away? Will you live by yourself then? I mean, as much as I'd like to take you into my family, we only have so much room, and with another kid on the way, I just don't think we'd be able to take you in."

Obi-Wan frowned at that. He knew he'd likely be long gone by the time his father's time passed…at least he would be if he was exiled. There was a small chance that he'd be allowed to bring his mate into the village, and he planned to ask that of the chief—his grandfather—when he admitted his secrets, but it felt wrong to lie and say he'd be fine living alone or would go to the main village and join the omega home they had for omegas that didn't have family that could house them. The truth was, he wouldn't be alone. He'd be with Anakin.

"Obi?" Xanatos snapped his fingers a couple times. "Hey, you there?"

Obi-Wan shook himself out of his thoughts, "Oh—yeah, sorry. I spaced out…what were we talking about?"

"What you would do after Dad passed."

"That…isn't for a long time yet. Even our grandfather is still alive and running the village as well as he did when he was younger." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I know. You know I just worry about you because you're my baby brother, and you're the only omega in the family. Not to sound like Dad or anything." Xanatos smiled a little.

"You completely sound like dad, and everything." Obi-Wan smirked, pouring the tea into two cups and handing one to his brother before sitting down opposite from him. "Sorry there's no scones, I accidently ate them all at breakfast."

"You accidentally ate them _all_? Usually you only have one or two, and I'm assuming there was more than that this morning." Xanatos chuckled as he took a sip from his hot tea.

"I baked a full batch just yesterday and…I don't know, they were just so good I couldn't stop…" Obi-Wan admitted.

The older brother raised an eyebrow. "You're not trying to gain weight to keep warm, are you? You know you don't have to do that."

"You don't think I should get a bit plush?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean you can do what you want with your body, but I'm just trying to figure out why you ate a whole batch of scones in just under a day when they usually last both you and Dad a good couple weeks."

"I didn't eat them all…Father had two." Obi-Wan said with a sheepish grin.

"Okay, you ate all but two." Xanatos leaned across the table with a smirk. "What have you been up to, Obi? Alpha caught your eye, trying to gain some weight to keep warm?"

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks heat up even more, and he knew they had to have been turning red. "Not exactly."

"Oh? So it's not an alpha, and you're not just trying to keep warm. Midlife crisis already?"

"I'm not trying to stay warm! I have clothes and blankets for that." he said before he could catch himself.

Xanatos rested his chin in his hand. "Alright, so what's going on? I won't get mad, I promise."

Sighing, the omega lowered his gaze to his tea. "Don't get all protective alpha on me about this, but I…have found an alpha, but father's expressed that he would not approve, so I haven't said anything—and you can't either. At least not yet."

"So you already have an alpha… but you're not trying to impress them, are you?" Xanatos sat back. "I understand now. My lips are sealed, but I don't know how much longer you'll be able to hide your secret."

"He's not from our clan. I'm not even sure what his clan's omegas do to impress and attract a mate. They aren't in the snowy cold, so he may not even like a little plush on an omega…" Obi-Wan's hands moved into his lap, brushing past his stomach.

Xanatos's expression grew soft, his voice dropping in volume. "Obi… how far along are you?"

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wider, slightly fearful, "How did you know?"

"I have four kids and another on the way. I know the body language of a pregnant omega pretty well at this point, like how you kept touching your belly without you realizing it."

Obi-Wan looked down, finding that his hands had, in fact, pressed to his belly when he thought they were resting in his lap. "I—I'm two months… I was one month when I found out—I sent a letter to Anakin about it so he knew, and I only just got his reply back…I'll send him my reply again next month when mail runs again…"

Xanatos nodded. "So the healer knows then. At least you're taking the vitamins you need." He stood up and moved to the other side of the table so he could hug Obi-Wan reassuringly. "Don't worry, I said I'd keep your secret, and I intend to do that."

"Father's going to be so mad when he finds out…he said it's treason to take a mate from another clan…"

"I know… But I'm on your side with this, and I'll protect you from his wrath. He shouldn't get upset over you taking a mate you know you'll love and have a healthy relationship with." Xanatos pulled back and grabbed Obi-Wan's hands. "Dad and Grandpa are such sticks in the mud when it comes to how a person takes a mate. Honestly, these days you shouldn't have a mate just because they're big and strong or will provide you with the best offspring. Interbreeding between clans is not as bad as the elders make it sound."

"Well," Obi-Wan smiled, "That's not to say Anakin isn't big and strong. He's actually the alpha who saved me when I fell in that storm. Carried me back to his village while I was unconscious. Tall, powerful wings, beautiful curly hair and sky blue eyes…smells really good…"

"Sounds like you're head over heels for him." Xanatos chuckled as he moved back to his chair.

"I miss him…it feels good to be able to talk about him with someone."

"Talk all you want. You've got to be missing him like crazy, especially if it's been around two months since you last saw him."

"Yeah…he said in his last letter that he'll leave his clan to be with me and our baby, but I still have to wait."

"Wow, he's a keeper if he's willing to do that."

"Yes. He'll be leaving his friends for me."

"To willingly become a Fallen for the love of a mate is a bold statement. But more power to him."

"…I'm also willing—I hope grandfather will allow him to join us here, but if not…we're still having a baby and we are still mates."

"You would both be Fallen though. It's dangerous out there with only an alpha to protect you, but I'm sure you already know that."

"That's why I plan to talk to grandfather when I come out. But that's scarier than talking to dad about this."

"I agree. But I'd be willing to be with you when you do approach him about this."

"Thanks, Xan."

Xanatos smiled. "Anything for my baby brother."

"I'm hardly a baby." Obi-Wan smirked.

"You're still my baby brother, will be until the day we die "

"I'm having a baby." He pointed out. "I'm making you an uncle again."

"Which I'm excited for of course." Xanatos chuckled. "Finally getting a little niece or nephew from you."

"I hope they get the chance to meet you, Feemor, Father, and even Grandfather. Maybe get to play with their cousins…"

"That would be amazing, wouldn't it? Hopefully Dad and Grandfather will be more open about this whole situation than we think they will be."

"Yeah…I'll be able to handle others of the clan whispering behind my back if it meant I'm allowed to stay, have my mate here, and raise my little ones around family."

"We really have to wait for the right time to go to them about this."

"I'm not sure there will really be a right time. And I can't wait too long as my belly will eventually grow too big to hide. And that's assuming my pregnancy continues on healthily. If I start having complications I can't go on keeping on faking heats and pretending I have a hormone imbalance from being away from the clan during a heat. At least, that's what Dad thinks it is."

"Well if your pregnancy is anything like my mate's, it might not be too hard to continue faking heats. She gets really needy sometimes. She'll pull me into her nest and try to get me to mate with her again. "

"Yeah, but I don't have Anakin here to give me relief when I do get like that and aren't just faking it during the monthly heat." It really does drive me crazy."

"I know, but it'll help you hide the pregnancy a little longer."

"I'm kinda implying it's already doing so. But when it's not time for heat, it's hard to really suppress it. I don't know if it's because of the distance between my mate and I or what, but it can make me want to just scream out for my alpha. I feel so…needy and weak compared to normal. Not quite myself."

"A lot of that is your omega instincts. Omegas naturally want to be surrounded by their alpha, especially when they're pregnant. I think it's more of a need for a calm environment rather than a need for sexual activity."

"And all I have is a single feather from his wing…I also had clothes that smelled of him, but those ended up getting washed when Father collected the laundry, and now they smell like any other piece of clothing in my closet." He sighed, "When do you think would be the best time to come clean about this to everyone?"

"Honestly, sooner rather than later. You don't want random alphas passing you and thinking they catch a glimpse of your stomach, or even worse, Dad or Grandpa."

"Then…after the next mail run, so I can send word to Anakin of my plans so he's aware and could be waiting at the nearest neutral zone, ready for either way things could go." Obi-Wan decided.

"Sounds like a good plan. Hopefully this doesn't go bad."

"In case it does…make sure you bring your kids over to visit before then, okay? Maybe hint to Feemor to do the same if you see him?"

"I will. I'll tell him what's happening and tell him to be quiet about it."

"I suppose he would be trustworthy with this secret. He's always been the most understanding of us three brothers, and if you're okay with keeping this secret, he will be as well."

Xanatos nodded. "I'll make sure he stops by soon to see you and have the plan told to him face to face."

"Thanks, Xan. It'll be easier to face Dad and Grandfather knowing I have my older brothers behind me." Obi-Wan smiled before sitting his tea.

* * *

Anakin felt he was finally ready to face the elders of his clan. His things were packed up and ready to go with him as soon as he declared he was leaving his clan. In his heart, he felt he was doing the right thing, but his heart also ached for the friends he was leaving behind, the memories he had created growing up. He kept telling himself that leaving his clan was worth it to see Obi-Wan again and to be with him as their family began in a new place or at least a new place for Anakin.

Anakin shivered a little, thinking of the cold he might have to live with. No worries, he would adapt, and he would be okay with living in the Mountain Clan if he had to. Deciding he was finally ready, he stepped outside his hut, looking to Rex, who had been waiting for him. "Ready." he simply stated to his friend.

Rex gave a sad but supportive nod, "You'll have a better life, regardless of what happens." He said, "You'll have your mate and children."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Obi-Wan again. If I'm lucky, I'll see your sister again as well."

"I hope she's well out there." He nodded with a sigh as they walked towards the main hut in the center of the village where the elders gathered. "I'll hold your bag for you."

"Thank you." Anakin sighed and kept his eyes forward, not looking back at the hut he once called home. It was time for him to move on and go to his mate.

"What did the most recent letter say, if it's not too personal for me to ask?" Rex asked.

"He told me more about the pregnancy and what he's been doing to keep it hidden from his clan. Apparently his brothers know about it and are going to help him appeal to his dad and grandpa about him being pregnant with an alpha from another clan's baby."

"That's nice that he has at least some family support. And that also means they'll probably like you if they meet you."

"I hope. I'm scared to meet them honestly. They might want to rough me up for getting their little brother pregnant."

"By the sounds of it, I'd be more worried about the father and grandfather than the brothers."

"True. But they're older as well. I can avoid them a little easier than the brothers."

"Well…good luck then." Rex said, stopping outside the door to the center hut, taking Anakin's bag for him while the blond alpha confronted the elders.

Anakin stepped in with confidence, bowing before he elders before kneeling. "I have an announcement to make..."

"Unexpected this is." Hummed the grand elder, Yoda, leaning forward in his seat, his walking stick in his wrinkled hand. "Come, young alpha, speak your mind you will."

Anakin struggled with his words as he began to speak. "I... I have a confession to make first... When the omega from the Mountain Clan arrived here, he and I became quite close. It just so happened that his heat lined up with the heats of other omegas in our clan, and I chose to protect him during that time. I... Also chose to take him as my mate and mark him to claim him as my own." Anakin pulled back his collar to reveal his own mating mark. "I was marked as well. Now just recently I have learned that he is pregnant with my child. Only a select few in his clan know of the pregnancy, but because of these events... I have decided to leave my clan for everyone's sake."

Silence followed.

"Why would you claim an omega from another clan? What's wrong with our own omegas?" one of the other elders asked.

"There's nothing wrong with the omegas in our clan," Anakin quickly replied. "But with him... I don't know how to explain it other than he felt like he was the one, like we were meant to be together."

"Hmm, disappointing this is. But unexpected, it is not." Yoda sighed.

"What do you mean? Of course this is unexpected!" argued another elder.

"I agree with Yoda. We have long suspected that the omega Shmi had an affair with an alpha outside our clan. This young man never had a known father. We just had no proof to take action upon."

"This isn't something that requires action from any of you," Anakin told the elders. "I just came to say I was leaving and accept my new title as a Fallen Angel."

"Your choice, it is. Force you to stay or go we will not. Missed you will be. Wish you luck we do." Yoda said.

"If this is indeed your final choice, then you need to be out of our territory as quickly as possible. You no longer belong here, and you will not be welcomed back."

He turned and left the building, feeling better than he had since Obi-Wan left the Forest Clan. He smiled at Rex and took his bag. "Well, this is it."

"Good luck out there." Rex nodded, "And take care of that baby of yours."

"If I can write, I will." Anakin gave one last pat on Rex's shoulder, then he ran to the nearest dock and unfurled his wings, taking flight to a neutral area close to the Mountain Clan.

"Stay safe out there, my friend." Rex sighed, watching him fly off over the trees.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he walked into his grandfather's hut, both his brothers following him with their support, and their families. He hadn't planned on that. But his grandfather happened to have called for family time, wanting everyone there, and it really was a good opportunity for Obi-Wan to come clean and plead his case.

Xanatos made sure he kept a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder, signifying that Obi-Wan had a lot of support.

"Children, come in, sit down," their grandfather, Yan, welcomed with a smile. "It's cold out, and I thought a large family gathering would keep us all warm for the rest of the day."

"Great Grandpa!" the small army of children giggled, running from the door after kicking off their boots and shedding their coats. They gathered around the old man, hugging him as their parents were left picking up their coats to hang and line the boots all up against the wall where they weren't in the way.

Obi-Wan chuckled as he also shed his coat and hung it up. "How long until grandfather breaks out the candy to distract them?" he pondered out loud to his brothers, their mates, and his father.

"I'm betting five minutes," Qui-Gon said with a smile.

"I'd say ten." Feemor shrugged.

"I'm just hoping he doesn't spoil their meal with sweets." Tura said.

"I'm sure he won't my love," Xanatos reassured his mate. "He knows better than to ruin the kids' dinners."

"Didn't stop him last time we had a family gathering." She pointed out as she moved past him to find a seat.

"It was a holiday; you have to give him a little slack for that."

"The kids were bouncing off the walls all night, Xanatos." She reminded him, "Neither of us got much sleep."

"Yes, I remember." Xanatos smiled as he took a seat next to her.

"I vote that if he does that again, he's babysitting all the little ones tonight." Feemor's mate, Raja, said.

"I'm sure he'd have no objections to that," Qui-Gon said.

"I'll go make some tea and some hot chocolate." Obi-Wan decided, "Tura, would you like anything to snack on while I'm in the kitchen?" he asked, knowing she was also pregnant. Really, he wanted a snack, but she had the excuse of openly being pregnant.

"I would love something," Tura said with a nod and a smile.

"Bring extras for the rest of us," Feemor quickly added.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, "I'll find something." He said before disappearing into the kitchen and putting water on the heat first before searching for snacks.

Xanatos chuckled as he looked back at the kids still trying to get candy from their great grandfather. "Perhaps the kids will be too occupied with candy to notice we have better snacks."

"Knowing our Obi, he'll likely find healthy snacks that the kids wouldn't want." Feemor pointed out, glancing at the door to the kitchen.

"Healthy snacks are probably better for everyone here anyways." Xanatos shrugged.

"They _say_ that, but I'm not entirely sure that's true." Smirked Tura who was already starting to show herself getting plush for pregnancy.

"Healthy foods are better for both the baby and the one carrying the baby. But the occasional candy or junk food isn't harmful."

"But it tastes better." She pouted.

"I didn't say you're not supposed to have any when you're pregnant." Xanatos smiled and tried to snuggle into his wife.

"Did I hear the word pregnant?" Yan asked, already handing out candy to his great grandchildren.

For a brief moment Xanatos felt a slight bit of panic, thinking he had said something he shouldn't have, but he soon relaxed and smiled. "Yeah, Tura and I are having another baby."

"Ah, my dear!" He moved over to kiss her cheek before hugging his grandson, "Making our family bigger yet!"

"Yep. Love our big family…" Xanatos smiled at his mate before glancing back at the kitchen doors, worried for his little brother and when his pregnancy would be announced.

"The more the merrier, I say." Feemor agreed, arm around his own mate's shoulders.

Yan looked at them and opened his mouth, but Feemor held a hand up, "No, we are not also pregnant. It was just a general comment."

"Grandpa just wants more great grandkids to spoil," Xanatos laughed. "Who knows how many more he'll get this time."

"And why shouldn't I? My dear mate and I had only been able to have one of our own." Yan chuckled.

"And Dad had three of his own, and Tura and I will have more than three, Feemor has two, and I've realized we have so many kids in our family now." Xanatos shook his head with a low whistle. "Huge family we've got."

"Now if only Obi would settle down, take a mate, and start having babies of his own." Yan sighed, "That boy needs to start acting like an omega. He isn't getting any younger."

"He's not that old yet either. He's got time still to find the perfect mate."

"He's older than most omegas who have settled down." Yan shrugged.

"Doesn't mean he's unable to find a mate."

"I just worry. Omegas need an alpha to care for them, and he can't rely on his father to do that his whole life. If he was an alpha, then it'd be fine."

"Not all omegas want a mate. Maybe he's one of those. You can't make him do something he's not interested in."

"You can't tell me you don't worry for his future, Xanatos. He's your baby brother."

"I do worry, but he's also an adult capable of making his own decisions."

"He's venerable. Just look at what happened to him just a few months ago! Ended up in another clan's hands where they could've done anything to him! If he had a mate that would have been prevented!"

"That storm came from nowhere when we were separated. There was nothing we could do until we found him. And him not having an alpha didn't cause the storm or cause him to be separated."

"I sent him with you to the other mountain village in hopes that he'd find a nice alpha over there. If he had an alpha, he would have been able to stay home."

"That doesn't mean he was in control of where he landed when he was separated. A stick went through his wing when he fell, there was no way he could have returned to us without getting help from the Forest Clan."

"He just needs nice mountain clan alpha, that's the point here." The old man sighed.

Xanatos kept his head down, eyes on the floor as he responded. "Yeah well… maybe it's time for those old customs to be broken… maybe he needs an alpha from a different clan."

"Don't you start thinking like that, Xanatos. We keep to our own. Especially our family. We are descendant a long line of chieftains. We set an example."

"Obi isn't even close to being the chieftain, so why would it matter if he took a mate from another clan? It wouldn't hurt the bloodline because his family wouldn't be first in line to be the next chieftain."

"It's the principle of the situation. It will eventually fall to Feemor and his line to lead our village, but you, your family, and Obi-Wan still must maintain a good example as support of those who will take on leading this village."

"We can still support Feemor, but Obi-Wan doesn't have to have a mate from this clan. There's no laws against it other than the threat of war, which is pointless if there's not an actual law against it."

"Respect tradition, Xanatos. I know Obi-Wan does. He wouldn't ever think to do such a thing. Isn't that right, Qui-Gon?" Yan asked his son.

"He hasn't found a suitable mate for him in our clan, but if he hasn't taken one now, and he didn't find someone in the Forest Clan, then I would say he does respect tradition." Qui-Gon nodded.

Xanatos sighed. "I just think Obi should have to right to chose whatever mate he wants, Mountain Clan or not."

"Daddy…up?" Xanatos' daughter asked, toddling over to him, hands held upwards.

Xanatos picked up his daughter and held her, sighing as the topic dropped.

"I'll go check to see if Obi-Wan needs a hand getting those drinks and snacks out here." Feemor said, standing up.

* * *

After supper was finished and the large family was sitting with satisfied stomachs and the children all dozing off in a cuddle pile, Obi-Wan let out a long sigh. He'd been putting things off long enough. As greedy as he felt, he wanted that possibly last good supper with his family to remember. But he needed to speak up before it was time to leave.

"I have something to discuss." He said, summoning his courage to speak up.

Feemor and Xanatos looked at their little brother worriedly, but they were ready to defend him if necessary.

"What is it, Obi?" Qui-Gon asked, smiling warmly like any father would to his child.

"I've…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I've been lying to everyone." He admitted.

A heavy silence filled the room. It was a good couple minutes before Qui-Gon spoke up. "What are you saying? What have you been lying about?"

"Obi-Wan met his father's gaze and his hands moved to his middle, "I'm…carrying."

Qui-Gon blinked. "You're…pregnant?"

"…And mated." Obi-Wan added.

"Mated too? Is this...a recent thing?"

"That…depends on your definition of recent." Obi-Wan said, feeling his heart rate speed up.

"Obi, please... How long have you been mated and pregnant? And who are you mated to? You don't smell like you're mated."

"That's because it's hard for him to scent me when we can't see each other." Obi-Wan sighed, "It happened in the Forest Village…" he said as he braced for the reaction of his father and grandfather.

"You mated with an alpha from the Forest Clan?!" Yan's voice rose in volume, waking the kids up from there sleep.

"Father, please be a little quieter," Qui-Gon said, though he also felt like yelling. It wouldn't have helped the situation any though, and he knew that.

"Please, Grandfather, hear me out! He's a good alpha and it felt so right to be with him and…and he's leaving his clan to be with our child and I…"

"What makes you think you can go and break clan tradition by taking a mate from another clan? What gave you the idea to even do such a thing?!"

"Grandpa, listen to him." Xanatos said with a firm alpha tone.

Obi-Wan felt himself sinking, trying to make himself smaller in response to his grandfather's anger.

"I—I just…would it be possible for him to join our clan? He's given up everything, but I want my baby to know their family…"

"Why should I allow an alpha from another clan to join our clan? Do you realize how insane that sounds?"

"He's my mate so now he's family. Please, Grandfather, it's either he join us here or—or I'll live with him out there." He gestured in a random direction.

"You will _not_ leave this clan to become a Fallen for him, and _he_ is not _joining_ our clan, that is _final_."

"Father," Qui-Gon spoke up with a warning tone. "He is still my son, and I want the best for him. If he is mated to this alpha, and what he says about the alpha is true... Then maybe we can allow this alpha to at least visit from time to time."

"Visit? Father, he's my mate, not an old friend! I need him, and with the pregnancy it's only getting harder the longer we're apart!"

"I'm trying to compromise here, Obi. Otherwise you won't see your mate at all."

"That alpha belongs nowhere near our clan," Yan growled. If he left his own clan already, then he's foolish."

"Why are you so against change?" Xanatos asked. "Nothing bad is coming of this. Obi is pregnant for the first time in his life, and I'm sure he's scared to death, and all you two can do is yell at him for his choice in an alpha. He did what you wanted him to do, yet you still yell! He's an omega for crying out loud! If he were an alpha you'd be encouraging him to spread the Mountain Clan genes to other clans."

Obi-wan swallowed, trying to fight back his tears, though with his hormones, it was difficult, and he was sure he was fighting a losing battle with his emotions, let alone with his father and grandfather. "I love him…" he admitted in what sounded like a weak voice to even his own ears. "And I love this family, but please—don't make me choose…"

Xanatos glanced at his baby brother. "See what you've done to him? Obi can't handle all this, yet you keep pushing him." He looked back at his father and grandfather. "Have it in your hearts to make a member of our family happy. You wouldn't deny an omega the alpha he loves, would you?"

Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head. "I want my son to be happy..."

"Please—I vouch for him. He'd be a strong addition to this family and clan." Obi-Wan pleaded.

More silence, and then Yan huffed. "I want to meet him before I make a decision, and if I choose he is not fit for the clan, you will stay loyal to our clan."

"Please…give him a fair shot. Don't go in expecting to hate him." Obi-Wan asked.

"He gets one shot to be impress me, that's it."

"A fair one." Obi-Wan repeated as firmly as he could.

"As fair as it can be with an alpha from another clan."

"Please grandfather. No predigest. Judge him how you would any alpha from another mountain clan village." Obi-Wan pleaded.

Yan said no more, not making a promise to his grandson that he would judge Anakin as fairly as possible.

Xanatos put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We'll make sure it's fair, Obi. You know I will welcome your mate to our clan."

"As will I," Feemor spoke up, and both brother's mates nodded in agreement with them.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan gave them a small smile as he hugged his middle.

He wasn't being exiled, which was a good thing, but he knew that if his grandfather didn't accept Anakin as a new member of the village, that he'd end up having to run away as his grandfather and father seemed intent on keeping him there with or preferably without his mate.

"He's waiting for me in the nearest neutral zone. I'll go get him tomorrow morning."

"No, I will go get this alpha and escort him here. You will not have contact with him until after judgment." Qui-Gon decided.

"Dad," Feemor spoke up, his tone slightly commanding. "Let Obi go with you. He hasn't seen his mate in months, and he's pregnant. I'm sure you don't want to deal with an emotional pregnant omega again."

"It's a safety precaution, Feemor. How do we know if he wouldn't just grab Obi-Wan and steal him away into the unknown? If this is indeed the alpha I think it is, he didn't seem all that willing to give up Obi-Wan when I went to bring him home."

"How did you feel when you lost Mom? How did you act? Did you feel lost, desperate to do anything to get her back? That's what happens when you separate two mates from each other, and I'm sure both Obi and his mate feel devastated being away from each other. The sooner they are together again, the better, and if Obi's mate did leave his own clan to be with his mate, then I don't think there will be an issue of the alpha taking Obi away from us."

"You shouldn't be so willing to trust an alpha from another clan. This isn't like when I lost Tahl! She died. Obi-Wan's where he belongs—with his family. That alpha doesn't know what true loss feels like!"

"His mother died." Obi-Wan muttered, looking out the window, "His mother was the only family he ever had. Never knew his father, didn't have his grandparents…just his mother, and she's gone. So don't say he doesn't know true loss."

"Times are different now, Dad," Feemor said. "Obi found someone he loves and wants to take care of, so be happy for him. Don't talk down to him because the person he loves is from a different clan."

Qui-Gon sighed, "He's also pregnant. It's not safe for him to travel. You wouldn't let Tura travel in case of a dizzy spell. Catching a falling pregnant omega is not guaranteed. Especially when you have to be careful of their belly. He's staying here."

"Maybe you two can go a certain distance, then Obi can call for his mate. If the alpha is already waiting for Obi, he'll come when his mate calls."

"If you don't trust me not to be kind to this alpha, then you can come with me, but pregnant omegas stay home and wait. That's final."

"Then let them see each other before this mate of Obi's is sent before Chief Yan's judgment." Tura spoke up. "It'll help ease Obi's worries which will help with the pregnancy. Trust me. Raja and I are the only experts here on what a pregnant omega needs."

Feemor sighed. "I do trust you Dad. If Obi has to stay here, I'll make sure he'll be ready the moment his mate is in our territory."

"Fine." Qui-Gon agreed.

"And please take him something warm to wear. Judging by what I saw in his closet, I'd say the forest never gets cold enough to snow. He won't have proper clothing to come up here." Obi-Wan interjected.

* * *

Anakin sat in a tree silently, shivering in the cold air as he waited for Obi-Wan to get him. He had been waiting for a few days and already he regretted not having heavier clothes to wear. Even the gloves he had to wear were fingerless. If it got any colder, he feared he might lose his fingers.

Hearing nothing to give him warning, the branch he was perched upon suddenly dipped as another angel with white wings touched down with a smile. "I don't suppose you're the Forest Fallen that goes by the name of Anakin?"

Anakin shouted in surprise, nearly falling off the branch. "Holy hell man, you scared me. But yeah, I'm Anakin."

"Sorry, Mountain Clan wings are most similar to owls…they don't make noise." The man laughed, holding out a hand, "I'm Xanatos. Obi-Wan's middle brother. We expected to find you at the neutral zone outpost, but I somehow spotted you as we were flying over. You're wing coloring really makes you blend into the tree. My father is waiting up there while I came down to investigate."

"My wings have been keeping me warm somewhat. But I'm guessing you're here to take me to Obi-Wan?" Anakin stood up and brushed off his pants, repressing a shiver.

"To our grandfather, but you'll have a few moments to reunite with my baby brother first. I have to warn you, Father and Grandfather are not too happy, but Obi requested that you be accepted into the clan. Grandfather is giving you one chance to get him to like you enough to let you stay with Obi-Wan. Otherwise…things will get difficult as Grandfather is not allowing Obi to become a fallen, but I know he'd try to run away to be with you."

"I see." Anakin sighed and stretched out his wings, shaking them out and inspecting for any frozen feathers, then he picked up his bag and slung it onto his back. "I guess I better make a good first impression. Besides, I don't belong to a clan anymore. I have no real home."

"Hold on, Dad's carrying some warmer clothes for you that Obi sent." Xanatos said, waving down his father.

"Oh, how thoughtful. My clothes aren't cutting it out here." Anakin let himself shiver that time.

"That's what Obi assumed. I think he's worried about you." He winked before Qui-Gon landed, his wings kicking up a gust of wind. The son rolled his eyes at his father's obvious attempt at intimidation.

Qui-Gon scowled down his crooked nose at the shivering alpha. "So it _was_ you." He said before shoving a wad of thick, heavy fabric into his chest.

Anakin grunted as his back hit the trunk of the tree. "Nice to see you too..."

"You knocked my baby boy up." Qui-Gon huffed.

"Dad, be nice. You'll probably have to live with him being in Obi's nest for the rest of your life. Plus you can't tell me you aren't excited for another grandbaby."

Anakin put on the warmer clothes over his own and sighed as his body started to warm back up. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go reunite you with Obi-Wan." Xanatos smiled before taking off into the sky again.

"Try to keep up." Qui-Gon growled before he, too, took off.

Anakin took off with a sigh, flying closer to Xanatos. "Your father wasn't like this when he came to take Obi-Wan back home…"

"Father Didn't think you were anyone worth noting at that time, at least in Obi's life." Xanatos replied, glancing at his father as the man took the lead, "He's a good man, but Obi-Wan…well, when it comes to Obi-Wan, Father can get a bit aggressive in his protectiveness. See, Obi was only a baby when our mother grew sick and passed away, but Obi had also gotten sick and we came close to losing him as well. We were lucky that he pulled through. Obi's also the only one of us to have gotten her red hair so he reminds father so much of Mother. Then when he hit puberty and presented as an omega like mother…well, things only got more overbearing when it came to Father protecting Obi. Admittedly, Feemor and I are just as guilty of that, but we also understand that Obi-Wan is an adult now. He chose you and we support his happiness. Father still sees Obi as a child in some ways. Sure he pushes Obi to take a mate, but I don't think he trusts that Obi-Wan made his choice of mates in a mature way. It's…complicated."

He sighed and looked at Anakin, "But you should be able to win father over just by showing him how happy you make Obi-Wan, and how well you can protect him and that unborn baby. It's Grandfather you should actually be worried about. The man's as stubborn as an ice storm when it comes to traditions."

"Any tips on how to please your grandpa? It sounds like just proving I make Obi-Wan happy won't cut it for him."

"Pleasing Grandfather's…difficult, even for me to advise on. He's the chief of our village, so his word is law. He has a very old fashioned way of thinking, particularly about the roles of alphas and omegas. You know, the whole Omegas are home makers and alphas do the physical labor and protecting - thing. Alphas can stay single, but omegas need to find mates to take care of them. My brothers and I debate him on these things a lot, and he won't budge. But for you, I'd suggest two things most of all. Don't butt heads with him on his ideals, but also don't give in and tell him just what he wants to hear. It's important that you stand up for yourself, and you don't want to be caught in a lie, such as if you tell him that you believe omegas need to stay in the home cooking and cleaning as they take care of the children, but then you don't put that foot down with Obi and you help him with those things and let him go out and do more 'alpha' type activities like hunting and fishing…Pretty sure that'd get you exiled. By the way, Obi likes fishing." Xanatos chuckled.

"So I should agree with his laws, but not act upon them behind closed doors?"

"You should more respect his views but don't lie and say you agree with them if you don't agree with them. I have a feeling that if he lets you join us, it'd be at first under a trial run and you'd be watched closely until grandfather starts to trust you as a member of the clan rather than view you as an outsider. Think of it as being on probation for a few years. Hopefully shorter." Xanatos explained.

Anakin nodded. "Okay I think I understand what I need to do. I just want to be with Obi-Wan again. I want to hold him and tell him we won't be separated again..."

"And hopefully you can do that in the village and not have to worry about Obi-Wan running away. I wish you luck. I don't want us to lose Obi-Wan, but I know if he's forced to choose…" Xanatos shook his head and pressed on as snow began to fall around them.

Anakin looked up, squinting at the snow falling. "Does it snow often?"

"Yeah, but it's usually a light dusting. Storms don't happen every week."

"So there's actually sun here from time to time?" Anakin chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, careful the light reflected off fresh snow doesn't blind you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Through the snow the three flew until they reached the village they were heading to. Anakin thought it looked beautiful in the falling snow, and he couldn't help but smile a little while thinking that this might be his new home.

Qui-Gon dove down, landing in the middle of the street between the huts, and Xanatos took pause, "Deep breath and good luck." He said before joining his father on the ground.

Anakin hesitated to land, taking a deep breath like Xanatos had suggested. Taking another breath, the blond landed, his feet crunching softly on the snow. He internally reminded himself to get boots with thicker material.

"You might want to turn around." Xanatos whispered.

Anakin looked at Xanatos, then turned to look behind him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan grinned, flinging himself into the alpha's arms after running through the snow.

Anakin stumbled back a little bit, but a huge smile instantly formed on his lips. "Obi-Wan! Oh god I missed you so much…" He hugged his omega tight, burring his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I missed you, too." He mumbled into Anakin's shoulder.

After hugging for a bit, Anakin pulled back and kissed Obi-Wan for the first time in months, and oh it felt good to do so once again. To have Obi-Wan back in his arms was such an emotional relief.

Anakin didn't think he could be happier than he was in that moment, kissing his mate and feeling the slight bump that came with the excitement of a future child.

"You have no idea how excited I am to share this with you."

"I was excited since I read the little scribbled words at the bottom of your letter." Anakin laughed as he cupped Obi-Wan's face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again, Anakin smiling the whole time.

"You aren't too cold, are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was earlier, but this coat is very warm. Thank you for it."

"Good." He kissed him again and pulled back with a sigh. "But now you need to face my grandfather."

Anakin nodded. "I'm ready to face him. I hope it'll go smoothly."

"Good luck. I can't go in with you."

Anakin pulled away from Obi-Wan and headed into the main hut, feeling his heart start beating quicker.

Villagers stared at him as he moved, only the playing children not giving him a second glance as they ran around in the snow.

Anakin took a deep breath before opening the door to the main hut. He saw the clan chief waiting for him, and all confidence he had drained from him. He knew he was in the presence of an alpha that was much stronger than him.

"You must be Anakin. Please, have a seat." The alpha said in a smooth, rich voice. "I am Chief Yan, and you will call me 'Sir', understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Anakin said as he sat down. He let his wings relax and rest on the floor as a sign of respect.

Silence filled the hut as the chief studied him with judging eyes. Moments stretched on until the man spoke again.

"It has come to my attention that you have laid mating claim upon my grandson."

"I have, yes."

"Is that a custom of your clan? To mate with omegas from other clans?"

"No, Sir..."

"So tell me why you have done so?"

"We got to know each other and when his heat came and the moment was right... We mated and marked each other. Neither of us had found the right mate yet, so when we met, it was like we connected instantly."

"My grandson has requested that I accept you into this clan as an official member, and he has informed me that you have left your own clan, officially. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"Obi-Wan told me in a letter that he was pregnant, and I knew I had to come support him."

"So this is only a sense of duty because of the baby my grandson carries?"

"No, I want to help raise the baby, and I want to help Obi-Wan."

"Start talking. Convince me to let you stay here."

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan was pacing nervously back and forth across the main room in the hut he and his father called home; ignoring his father and two brothers who were in the room with him. It wasn't purposeful, of course, he simply couldn't focus his mind on anything but what was happening with his grandfather and mate.

It wasn't much longer before the door opened and Anakin came in with a smile, Yan right behind him looking not as enthused, but not as upset as before. Anakin hurried to Obi-Wan and hugged him. "I get to stay in your clan!"

"Oh Anakin!" Obi-Wan grinned, hugging him tight and looking over his shoulder at his grandfather, "Thank you."

"He makes one mistake, he's out," Yan growled.

"I won't mess up, I promise, Obi-Wan." Anakin pulled back with a smile.

"You had better not as you'll be living here in my home until you have gained enough trust to build your own hut to share with my son and the child." Qui-Gon stated.

"I won't let you down, Sir. Your son is in good hands."

"Time will tell."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and took Anakin's hand, "Come, I'll show you to my space and where you can put your things."

"You should also take the time to explain our ways to him." Yan stated, "Then Qui-Gon will assign him his responsibilities in the village.

"Of course, Grandfather." Obi-Wan smiled, happier than he's felt the past few months.

Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan's hand. He hoped there would be some level of privacy so he could talk and hold his mate in ways he hadn't since Obi-Wan was in heat.

Obi-Wan lead Anakin to his room, the door only just a curtain, but it was private enough. Small with a chest at the end of the bed, a wardrobe in the corner with Obi-Wan's clothes neatly hung inside. A shelf of books hung on the wall over a soft chair with side table and a lamp, and a single window looked out over the snowy streets next to it.

"This is my—our space while we live with my father. Make yourself comfortable. I figure we can put a cradle over there for the baby once we get one made."

"Cozy. I like it, and there's just enough privacy until I can make a hut for us." Anakin stepped close and nuzzled Obi-Wan.

"Want me to help you unpack, or should we scent each other first?" Obi-Wan asked, trailing his fingers through Anakin's wind-wiped hair.

"Well considering I don't have much stuff because I could only pack one bag before I left, I say we scent each other."

"I was hoping you'd say that…" Obi-Wan smiled, pushing his mate down onto his bed before pulling off his top layers until he was shirtless, his baby bump on full display for his mate's gaze.

Anakin tilted his head slightly as he relaxed in the bed. He had to shiver a little, more for the cold and his unwillingness to have a bare chest.

"You need to at least make it easy for me to get to your mark. Don't worry, the fire's going strong."

Anakin shivered again, but he sat up and removed his coat and tunics until he was stripped from the waist up. He smiled at his mate, beckoning the omega into the bed.

Obi-Wan crawled in with a smile, pulling a fluffy blanket up over them as he settled in, already nuzzling Anakin's mating mark to freshen up the almost completely faded scent of himself.

The alpha sighed with a slight groan, feeling relieved that he had Obi-Wan's scent on him once more. It was like they were scenting for the first time all over again. He wrapped his arms around his mate.

The omega chuckled, kissing the mark, "It's been way too long."

"I never want to be away from you for that long again." Anakin sighed, letting a hand move down to Obi-Wan's hips.

"Now we don't have to be. Now we're together, and we don't have to be homeless to do so. Though I do hope you grow used to the cold. We don't really get warm weather like you're used to."

"I can live with it as long as I get to be here with you. Cold weather isn't found to chase me away." Anakin dared to nibble a little on Obi-Wan's mark, feeling a bit frisky after being away from his mate for so long.

Obi-Wan let out a moan, "I love you."

"I love you too, Obi..." Anakin smirked as he pulled back and looked down at Obi-Wan.

"And our little one."

"Yes, and our baby." Anakin put a hand gently on the omega's belly.

"I can't wait to meet this little baby of ours. And now that you're here, you can come with me to my baby appointments."

"I'm excited to join you. I've been dying to be involved since you told me you were pregnant."

"I think my healer would like to meet you. I've told her so much about you."

"I'd like to meet her. She's been taking good care of you in my absence, it looks like."

"The beginning is the easy part. I'm sure she has a lot to tell you about the second half of my pregnancy."

"I have no doubt. I've seen plenty of pregnant omegas in my life, but it's a little different when the omega that's pregnant is my own."

"I can tell you that so far I had a lot of dizzy spells in the beginning, but the frequency of them has decreased more and more, the closer I get to the mid-point of the pregnancy, but my hormones cause more mood swings at the same time. I cried this morning because there wasn't enough berries on my pancakes."

"Did you get more berries?" Anakin chuckled.

"No, we're out."

"Well it looks like one of my first tasks as a member of the Mountain Clan is to get you some more berries."

"Omegas usually do the gathering and alphas the hunting and fishing. But you can come with me to gather more berries."

"Well I did hear from a little bird that you like to go fishing sometimes," Anakin said in a lower voice.

"I do. It's relaxing when bears don't show up to steal the catch."

"So fishing and berry picking trips are definitely in future plans."

"Yes, it'll be a nice productive date."

"And no one will know that you're really fishing instead of me."

"You just want to look good with my impressive catch." Obi-Wan teased.

"Maybe. Or I just want to see how good you are at fishing."

"Oh you'll see me out fish you many times, just like I out fish my brothers."

Anakin chuckled. "To be honest, I haven't fished much in my life. I was mainly just a guard and a lookout. Didn't do much else."

"It's a game of patients. You sit out in the cold on the ice, waiting for a fish to bite. The action only comes when one bites. I find it relaxing, just me, my thoughts, and nature."

"Now you'll have your alpha with you when you go. We can sit by each other to keep warm while we wait."

"And fend off a bear or two together."

"I could wrestle a bear. It'd be a good work out."

"Just be careful of the claws and teeth."

"A couple scratches never hurt anybody. But I'll be careful if I have to fight one. I don't plan on getting killed by a bear."

"I don't want to bandage you up head to toe, either."

"I won't get hurt that bad if it happens, I promise."

"Hopefully you won't have to fight off a bear at all."

Anakin shrugged. "If it happens, it happens."

"Yes, but I hope it wont. I know it will, but I can hope."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry so much about it during winter. The bears will be in their caves more, not out hunting."

"The bears up here don't hibernate."

"No bears hibernate. It's a common misconception that they do. They do sleep a lot however, but they'll wake up quickly if something catches their attention. Animals in true hibernation won't wake up at all until winter is over."

"These ones don't. They stay active all year round, and stay a danger year round."

"Ah, well, I guess we just hope for best case scenario then."

"And we're safe here in the village." Obi-Wan snuggled in closer to Anakin.

Anakin smiled and hugged Obi-Wan tight. "I'm glad we're together again…"

"I'm glad you convinced Grandfather to let you stay. I can't guess how you did that."

"It was hard. I repeated myself a lot. I think he wanted to make sure I was going to be responsible and respectable. As soon as we stated talking, the first thing he told me was to call him 'Sir'."

"Yeah, that sounds like him. Give it a few months. Once he sees you as family you'll get to speak more familiarly with him."

"His presence as an alpha is just... So strong and overpowering. My wings were nearly flat on the floor as I talked to him."

"He prides himself on that, and he's been training father to be the same—and Feemor. Feemor's first born alpha will also likely be trained to be intimidating like that."

"I'd never felt the need to submit that much to anyone ever, even to the elders of the Forest Clan."

"It runs in the family, I guess. The other mountain chieftains aren't as intimidating."

Anakin shrugged. "Maybe your brother won't be as intimidating."

"We won't find out for years."

"Yeah, but people can have a change of heart, so maybe we can convince your dad to be less threatening."

"Maybe, but grandfather only uses his intimidating alpha presence when he feels it's necessary. Once you see him at a family gathering you'll see his softer side. Him hugging the kids and handing out candy with a cheerful smile."

"I hope. He does scare me a bit, but I guess that's a sign of respect growing between us."

"You will." Obi-Wan promised, "Just give him time to get used to you being around."

Anakin nodded and nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck, taking in a deep breath of the omega's scent. "I wish I could somehow change the color of my wings. I would fit in easier here…"

"I wouldn't change your wings at all. I love the color of your feathers."

"They make me stand out here. I don't blend in anywhere, not with all that snow. I'm practically a moving target for any predators."

"True, you stand out in the snow…but I'll be able to spot you just as easily. Our children, too."

Anakin nodded. "I suppose. Still, I might be in more danger with my dark wings."

"You likely won't be sent out on patrol to guard the outskirts of the village, then, or maybe we can make you a nice white cloak to slip on to cover your wings when you need to blend in?"

"Some warm wing covers would be nice. Light enough that it won't weigh me down but sturdy and warm."

"I'm not the best at sewing, but I'll see what I can do for you. Maybe my brothers' mates will help me."

"We should both talk to them. I'm sure if they agree to help they'd want measurements."

"And you'll get to meet my adorable little nieces and nephews!"

Anakin chuckled. "I can't wait. There's so many things I get to do with you now that we're together."

"Now that we're proper mates." Obi-Wan purred happily.

"Mated, marked, and already starting a family of our own. And all it took was you crashing into the forest."

"You being there to find me had a lot to do with it, too." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Yes, you did crash very close to where I was keeping watch. Much further away and I probably wouldn't have found you and gotten your wing free of the sticks."

"Without you I probably would have woken up in extreme pain, and probably sick from being out in the storm all night…dehydrated and delirious as I wander around, lost. Who knows what would have happened."

"You wouldn't be in the situation you're in now, that's for sure "

"No, this is much better; I know that for a fact."

"I would hope so. Your life sounded so boring before you met me," Anakin teased.

"Oh, so boring." He smirked.

"Good thing I rescued you from your boring life."

"And I rescued you from being so lonely."

"You sure did. I'm glad that storm rolled through."

"Maybe we should give our baby a name that means 'storm'."

"That's actually a really good idea. Heck, if we have a boy, we could just call him Stormy." Anakin chuckled.

"We'll go over boy verses girl names soon."

Anakin moved one hand to rest on Obi-Wan's side near the small baby bump. "I get excited every time I remember we're having a baby."

"Imagine how I feel every time I bathe and see and feel my middle slowly growing." Obi-Wan chuckled, "It was hard to keep it to myself for so long."

"I wish you didn't have to keep it a secret, but with the way your dad and grandpa are, I'm sure it didn't go over well with them when you told them."

"No, it didn't. There was a lot of arguing, and I'm glad my brothers were there supporting me because I don't think I could have stayed strong without them."

"I'm actually glad your brothers support the both of us. I'm sure they're keeping a close eye on me as well, but at least they're not as judgmental."

"I'm sure they are wary of you on some level, but they took my happiness into account, first."

"Good. I am glad that your family decided to take me in and make me part." Anakin's eyes widened a little. "Oh, which reminds me. I need to write to Rex and find his sister. I promised I'd find her once I was out of the Forest clan."

"His sister?"

"Yeah, she was kicked out of the Forest Clan a few years ago. It really wasn't fair to her or her many brothers. Rex misses her dearly, as do the rest of her family. Now she's off somewhere as a Fallen. No one has heard from her since she was kicked out."

"Only the Fallen knows what happens to the Fallen…"

"I never saw another Fallen on my way here… Honestly it's scary being on your own out in neutral territory. But I do want to try to find Dixti at some point. That's the sister's name."

"Dixti? That name's familiar…" Obi-Wan said, pushing himself up and moving out of the bed. He walked over to his bookshelf and took down a journal before sitting on the edge of the bed again and flipping through it.

"That's why!" he said, finding the entry he was searching for, "A few years ago my grandfather had sent me to another mountain village in hopes that I'd find a mate, and while there an alpha got caught with an omega who obviously wasn't from our clan. He'd snuck her into his hut… He was exiled for his actions of smuggling her into the village. Her name was Dixti." He said, showing Anakin his entry from that day.

Anakin read the entry. "That's her… so she came to the mountain clan for him, Arlan, and they got caught, and both became Fallen." He sighed. "Well, at least she's with an alpha. I still want to find her though and write back to Rex. Maybe I can arrange some sort of family reunion…"

"It'll be hard, but you can write to your friend about what we do know first. Give him that update so he's not completely in the dark about his sister until you know more."

Anakin nodded. I'll do that as soon as possible. I… I hope I won't become a Fallen again by trying to find one."

"If you wait until after the baby comes, then I can help you and if we get caught, then we'd be in it together no matter what the punishment."

"I suppose I can wait to go searching. But I won't wait to write Rex. He needs to know at least what happened to Dixti after she became a Fallen."

"He'll know she isn't alone. I feel like Arlan would have stayed with her, even if they didn't end up as mates like I thought they were becoming."

"I just hope Arlan and Dixti are safe, wherever they are."

"We'll find out for sure, but if they are together, I believe they are. Just as I believe we would have found out how to be safe together if grandfather had denied you."

Anakin nodded. "For now, let's just worry about the baby and keeping it safe until it's born."

"And getting you to fit in here with the villagers." Obi-Wan set his journal aside and nuzzled his mate once more.

Anakin held Obi-Wan close with a sigh. "I'll fit in somehow."

"It may take a while, but they'll grow to like and trust you."

"I hope so. I don't know if I can handle being kicked out of two clans."

"We won't be separated, I promise you that." Obi-Wan said, kissing his cheek.

Anakin smiled. "I'm glad. Losing you again is something I also don't think I could handle."

"I don't want to leave my family here, but if you go—I go."

"It's like how I didn't want to leave my friends behind in the Forest Clan, but you were more important to me than them, though they are still important to me."

"We became family when we became mates. We belong together."

"I'm just sorry we had to spend several months apart from each other. I hadn't expected your father to come get you so soon."

"I did, but it would have been nicer to know I was pregnant before he did."

Anakin shrugged. "Our situation isn't the normal way a pair of mates meet, but it's unique to us."

"That it is." Obi-Wan smiled, "What color wings do you think our little one will have?"

"Maybe it'll be a mix. White with some brown splotches here and there. I imagine kinda like a snowy owl's feathers, but with brown instead of black spots."

"That'd be so cute."

Anakin sighed. "Though that may get them bullied as they grow up..."

"They have older cousins who'll stand up for them." Xanatos' voice called out from the other room on the other side of the curtain.

"Hopefully," Anakin said with a sigh. "I know I was teased as a child for only having one parent around. It's not normal for a child to have one parent in the clans, yet I was one, and it didn't go over well with the other children. I can't imagine how they might be treated by the other kids when they're not full blooded Forest or Mountain Clan."

"They'll be fine." Obi-Wan said, squeezing Anakin's hand, "They won't be alone."

"You know I'll still worry for them. Being bullied just because you're different isn't fair or fun."

"I know…I was bullied, too…I was smaller than most other boys my age, but I had my big brothers to help me when I didn't want to run to my dad for help. Our baby will have cousins to run to, like my brother said."

"I guess it is reassuring to know they'll be safe with their cousins." Anakin smiled.

"They will be." Obi-Wan promised, "Even if they have all brown wings, like their Daddy."

"I'm almost hoping their wings that are more white than brown. The brown comes in so many shades, and there's only one white." Anakin shrugged. "Maybe the temperature here will play a part in the color."

"There's also light grey here in the mountain clans, you know. Our family happens to have the white for the most part. But wing color doesn't come through until their soft down feathers are replaced with their adult feathers."

"It'll be so fun teaching them how to fly, and just to pet the soft down feathers, let them know that they're safe with their loving parents."

"To hold them, sing them songs and tell them stories before bed." Obi-Wan sighed.

"I can't wait for our kid to be born." Anakin chuckled while hugging Obi-Wan close.

"Well, while we wait you can build the baby a nice cradle to sleep in, and I can crochet a soft blanket for our little cherub."

"I need to get to work on designing a comfortable cradle then if I'm to build one."

"You'll need to. Xanatos and his mate had the first kid of the new generation in the family, so he got the cradle the three of us had slept in when we were newborns. Feemor would have had to build one, but his mate inherited her family's cradle. So unless you somehow packed your old cradle in that bag of yours, we'll need to build a new one for our little one and any further little ones we end up having."

"I don't know what my mom did with my old cradle, and I don't know where it is, so looks like I'm building one from scratch."

"Do me a favor…and include designs from your own clan in it. If your clan traditionally carves a tree or something in cradles, then do that. Our little one should know both his or her cultures."

"That's a good idea. We did use a lot of trees in decorating and marking, so I'll carve a tree into the cradle."

"It'll be cute. And the mobile can have snowflakes on it as my clan traditionally does."

"Snowflakes and trees. An odd combination, but I like it."

"I prefer the term unique. Just like our romance…and our baby."

"Everything about our family is unique."

"That it is."

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

"Ani." Obi-Wan's voice hissed out in the darkness over the hooting wind outside their bedroom window, "Ani."

Anakin stirred slightly from sleep, his eyes slowly fluttering open. "Obi? What's wrong," he asked through a yawn.

"I think—I'm in labor." Obi-Wan replied calmly, despite his heavy breathing.

Though Anakin's mind was still foggy from sleep, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, willing himself to wake up more. "Are you sure?"

"Well, the baby's certainly doing more than the usual shifting around and kicking…I think she's wanting to greet the world." Obi-Wan replied.

Looking at Obi-Wan, Anakin smiled, his eyes getting wider by the second. "Well, I'd say it's time to get ready for her then."

"Please…it does hurt. Maybe wake up dad?"

"You got it." Anakin got out of the bed and pulled in a shirt and then he lit two candles. He left one by the bed and took the other with him to wake up Qui-Gon.

His feet were quiet as he moved, but he spoke loud enough to wake the older man up. "Qui-Gon, you need to wake up. Obi's gone into labor."

"That's nice…." Qui-Gon muttered, rolling over in his bed and snuggling into his pillow, "Your hair's so soft, Tahl…"

"Uh, Sir? Your son is having a baby now, you need to wake up." Anakin reached forward and gently shook the older man, hoping he wouldn't get smacked across the room by doing so.

"Baby's safe…" He hummed before the shaking of his shoulder began to break through his dreams and the reality of candlelight and a lonely bed faded in to replace the pleasant dreams he'd been having.

Grunting, he rolled over and squinted up at the younger alpha. "Oh. It's you." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Your son is in labor," Anakin nearly shouted. "We need to set things up for him."

"He's—what?! But his due date isn't for another few days!" The older alpha was on his feet, pulling on a tunic as he rushed out of his room, pausing to look around, "Healer…we need the healer… and warm water, soft blanket, rags…"

"I'll go grab the healer real quick." Anakin left his candle by the door to the hut before he pulled on his boots and ran out to brave the cold.

"Good…good…uh…" Qui-Gon rushed around, gathering the things he remembered they needed when his wife had been birthing his sons. Then he hurried into Obi-Wan's room to light more candles and lamps and ready everything before he sat on the edge of the bed and used a cloth to pat away the sweat on Obi-Wan's forehead.

"You okay, Obi? Need anything?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain of another contraction.

"It's okay to cry or scream. You don't have to stay quiet." He soothed.

"Sh-shut up, I do what I want." Obi-Wan snapped back as he grit his teeth and squeezed his father's hand.

Soon Anakin was back with the healer, helping her carry in lots of blankets and medical items that would help the birth go smoother and hopefully quicker.

The healer got right to work, setting up and taking a look at where Obi-Wan was. "This little one is coming fast, it seems. Dad, Grandpa, you'll both need to do as I say, and hope things don't take a turn towards complicated. Obi-Wan, you just concentrate on breathing and pushing when I tell you to push."

Two hours later Obi-Wan lay exhausted upon the bed, covered in blankets after being cleaned up, and a newborn's cry filled the hut as the healer carefully cleaned and swaddled the baby girl. She then brought the newborn to her family, slipping her into Obi-Wan's arms.

"There you are, little one. Clean, warm, healthy, and surrounded by love."

Obi-Wan took his daughter into his arms and looked down at her chubby face in awe.

Anakin leaned in with a smile, his hand resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi... She's beautiful."

"She has your curls." He smiled, leaning into his mate as they both looked down at their baby girl, who's cries were beginning to soften as she settled in comfortably in this big new scary world. "Our little Audra."

"Sweet Audra…" Anakin reached forward and stroked his daughter's cheek gently.

She shifted, her crying stopping at the touch as she turned her head into it.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Looks like she already knows her daddy."

"She's the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

"She'll be a grandpa's girl, that's for sure." Qui-Gon grinned at his newest grandchild. He then pushed himself up and stretched, "I'll send word to the rest of the family, you three spend some relaxing bonding time together while you can."

Anakin nodded with a smile at Qui-Gon, then he looked back at Obi-Wan and Audra. He leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek gently and nuzzled him.

"We did this…we made a baby together. It finally feels real and not just that I was getting plushy looking." Obi-Wan smiled. "We made a baby."

Anakin smiled. "Yes we did, and we made a cute one."

"She's so perfect." Obi-Wan kissed her forehead before turning his head to kiss his mate, "I'm so happy to have started a family with you."

"I'm happy too. And I'm glad that we didn't have her as Fallen. Who knows how much more difficult this would have been?"

"It would have likely been just you and me trying to birth our baby." Obi-Wan sighed, "Unless we had found your friends' sister and her maybe-mate."

"I don't think I could have delivered a baby… But we're here in your clan still, so we didn't have to worry about that."

"I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't almost break your hand during all that." Obi-Wan joked, "It's not too sore, is it? I know I was a bit rough on you."

"No my hand is fine. It'll be back to normal soon, so don't worry."

"Good to know I didn't cause lasting damage." He chuckled, "Would you like to hold our baby girl?"

"Of course I would. That's hardly a question that needs to be asked." Anakin chuckled as he moved to grab Audra.

"Careful of her head." Obi-Wan said as he helped slide their daughter into Anakin's arms.

Looking down at the tiny girl, Anakin smiled wide. "Hey little Audra. I'm your daddy."

The girl, who's eyes had started to crack open, gave a wide yawn and wiggled in his hold until her cheek pressed against his upper arm and she blinked slowly.

"Someone looks sleepy." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Oh she's so cute... You can sleep in Daddy's arms, Audra. Daddy will keep you safe." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan as he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't express to you how attractive you look cradling our daughter in your arms." Obi-Wan hummed. "Being a dad suits you well."

Anakin chuckled. "Didn't know holding a baby made me look hot. Noted."

"Specifically holding our baby. Seeing you looking at her with nothing but pure love…"

"There's honestly no feeling that can match the one I'm having in this moment. There's nothing but love for her." Anakin looked back down at Audra and stroked her tiny cheek again.

She yawned again and turned her head, her lips closing around his fingertip and lazily sucking on it as her eyes closed.

"Sleep well, baby girl." The blond gently kissed his daughter's forehead.

"So adorable." Obi-Wan hummed, leaning back against the pillows on their bed.

"When she wakes up I'm sure she'll be hungry."

"Then maybe I should also get a nap while I can so that I'm not exhausted when she's ready for that." Obi-Wan said, "I'm sure you'll be good watching over her?"

"I will. Get some sleep, my love. You've earned it."

"Thank you. I love you, Anakin." He said before wiggling down into the semi-nest of blankets and pillows and closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Obi." Still smiling, Anakin looked at Audra again and sighed happily.

* * *

"There's nothing better, is there?" Xanatos said, sitting next to Anakin on a bench and handing him a hot drink as they watched Obi-Wan and Tura, each sitting comfortably in a nest of blankets and baby toys, feeling their newborns as Tura and Xanatos' older children played nearby. "The sight of your omega caring for your baby."

"It is a good sight." Anakin chuckled as he took the drink, taking a sip and sighing happily.

"Obi mentioned to me you are wanting to get a chance to look for a Fallen friend." Xanatos said, lowering his voice but not taking his gaze off his mate and newborn. "It's not much, but I normally head the clan trade negotiations that happen twice a year in the neutral zone. Sometimes Fallen show up at the outposts. To try and organize resource trades as well. I normally take one or two village alphas with me… You can join me and speak to any Fallen that show up. Maybe they'll have information about your friend."

Anakin nodded. "I think that's a good idea. It's the best option for now to try to find my friend."

"If you're real lucky, maybe you'll find your friend in person. But hey, some news is better than none."

"Very true." Anakin took a sip of his drink with a smile. "I have a feeling she's out there. She's a tough girl, it takes more than being kicked out of a clan to bring her down."

"One resilient alpha, sounds like."

Anakin shook his head. "Obi and I think she's with one, but she's not one herself."

"Wait, your clan exiled an omega…alone? Really?"

"Yeah. My clan isn't too kind about people who are different unfortunately."

"We only exile an omega for great crimes. It's dangerous out there for even a lone alpha, and not to sound demeaning to omegas, but generally speaking, their strengths are not ones that would give them a good chance at surviving alone."

"Anyone is vulnerable out in unclaimed territory. If anyone has to be exiled, they shouldn't be exiled alone. It's almost worse than death to be exiled alone if you're not prepared to defend yourself from what might be out there."

"I can't imagine what happens out there to the Fallen." Xanatos sighed.

"No one knows how many there are or where they take shelter. They're such a mystery, and even though I was one for a short time, I hardly learned anything about them." Anakin shook his head. "Honestly, I was just scared the whole time. I was worried I was going to be attacked at any moment and I wouldn't be prepared."

"How long did you wait out there as a Fallen before Obi managed to convince Grandfather to let us bring you in for consideration?"

"I don't know. Maybe a couple weeks? Only one? I just know I was really cold once I flew into the mountains."

"I'm sorry, I wish we could have come sooner."

"It's fine, I'm here now, and that's all that matters to me. As long as I'm with Obi, I'm happy."

"And he's happy. I don't remember the last time I saw my baby brother smile so genuinely so often."

"Was he really that unhappy before?"

"He'd never admit it, but yes." Xanatos sighed and leaned back in his seat, sipping his drink, "It's not that Obi never wanted a mate, he really did want one, but he wanted the right one which didn't seem to exist in our clan. At least, not anymore. You see, when he was young, he had a best friend, Satine her name was. They always said that if they presented as alpha and omega, then they'd be each other's mates because they were already so close. He loved her dearly. But one day they were out playing and were separated from the other children and their watchers while they gathered berries and played in the snow. They were attacked by a pack of wolves—their watchers heard their screams and came running right away, of course, but they both had been injured—Satine didn't make it. Obi mourned for a long time, and when he presented as an omega he refused to even look for a potential mate. Eventually he did finally get over her enough to look for a mate, but it was hard for him. He didn't want someone that would remind him so much of his lost friend, but he did want to feel a deep bond with his mate as he would have had if Satine had lived and been an alpha. No alpha seemed to form such a bond with him—until he met you."

"Oh… I didn't know he was mourning a lost friend. It's… hard to lose someone you love." Anakin grabbed his tattooed arm with a sigh.

"Obi doesn't speak of it." Xanatos sighed.

"I can understand why. Such topics are hard to talk about most of the time."

"It worries us at times…how he bottles up any of his emotions that he sees as negative. His sorrow and anger…I think he blames himself for Satine's fate."

"Sometimes I blame myself for my mother's death. I know that it wasn't my fault at all, but I was young. I was still learning about life when she was snatched from me."

"Guilt is a heavy burden to carry. But I tell you this, also, so you're aware that Obi has a great fear of wolves now, and so you know, when it comes to Obi and the fight or flight…he fights."

"He's a tough omega, just like my friend, and I'd trust him with my life."

"Sure, but Obi fighting from fear and panic isn't the same as Obi fighting to protect himself or others. He gets hurt—badly."

"I see. I'll have to keep a good eye on him if we run into wolves."

"Exactly." Xanatos nodded.

Anakin sat in silence for a while, watching his family. "I hope nothing bad comes to my family," he said after a while.

"Hey, you're part of this family now. When you're off doing something, the rest of us are here to help look after Obi and little Audra."

"I wanted to try to take at least Obi with me to find my friend, but I guess even going to find her depends on if I can talk with a Fallen beforehand."

"If Obi wants to go with us then I won't stop him. He'll be fully recovered from birthing and able to fly strongly again by then."

"I'm glad to see his wing has healed well. Seeing that stick go straight though his wing was painful just looking at it."

"He says there's a scar under his feathers from it, but that wasn't what I'm speaking of. An omega that recently gives birth needs a recovery period. Their wings aren't physically affected, but they tire easily, as I'm sure you have noticed. But by the time we leave for the neutral outpost, Obi should be perfectly fine to make that trip."

"Ah, well also good to know he'll be healed up. I may have Qui-Gon look after Audra while Obi and I try to get some information." Anakin sighed, looking at his daughter. "I would hate for something to happen to her…"

"Good luck getting Obi to part that long with his baby if he indeed wishes to go with us." Xanatos hummed, remembering how his own wife had been when they had their first child. She refused to part with their child for any extended period of time.

Anakin shrugged. "If he doesn't want to come to the meeting, that's fine. I do want him to come with me to find my friend though."

"That's all between you two young lovebirds. I'm just here offering you a chance at finding a lead."

"I know. But seriously, thank you for you help with this. It means a lot to me."

"That's what family's for. Just don't let Grandfather Yan find out. You know how he is." Xanatos smiled before pushing himself up, "Well, looks like my kids could use an annoying dad interfering with their game." He said before moving over to his children, tickling them and gathering their squirming, laughing selves up in his arms.

Anakin smiled, wondering if one day he'd have as many kids as Xanatos. However, one was enough for him in that moment, and he was happy with his daughter and mate. He moved over to Obi-Wan and Audra, sitting down next to them and giving Obi-Wan a kiss.

"Hi." Obi-Wan smiled as he finished burping Audra, "Were you lonely without us?"

"Of course. So lonely without you two." Anakin stroked Audra's cheek with a smile.

"Ahh!" Audra squealed and wiggled, her arms flailing out happily as she grinned toothlessly at her father.

"My goodness, aren't you just the happiest little girl in the world?" Anakin scooped her I to his arms and tickled her.

She laughed, her joy contagious and spreading to both her parents.

"Too cute." Obi-Wan hummed, tucking himself in against Anakin so that they could cradle their daughter between them.

"Cutest thing alive." Anakin nuzzled his mate with a sigh.

"What were you and my brother talking about?" Obi-Wan asked, tickling Audra's tummy to make her giggle and wiggle around more.

"A way that I possibly can get information about where Dixti might be. The neutral post where he leads the trade negotiations is our best bet, especially if some Fallen show up."

"Oh, so you were invited to help with all that in hopes that you could run into her or someone who knows her?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Are you going to go, then?"

Anakin nodded. "I need to know if Dixti is out there… if she's still alive and with that alpha from our clan."

"Okay." Obi-Wan nodded, "Are you leaving us here or taking us with you?"

"I wanted just you to come with me, but if you don't want to leave Audra behind, then I'll go alone. I don't want anything happening to her."

"There is no way I'm leaving her behind, Ani. Just because I trust my family doesn't mean I'm willing to part from the baby girl I carried inside me for nine months! Either we both go with you or we stay here and worry about Daddy being out there all alone without us to protect him, right, Audi?" he said, dropping into baby-talk as he looked down at their baby girl who only gave a laugh in response.

Anakin sighed. "Okay, I'll let you two stay here then. Hopefully I'll find some useful information at the meeting. If I find anything, maybe all three of us can go find Dixti."

"You sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"I'm sure news has gone around to other clans about us being mates. I don't want the possibility of you getting hurt by someone from a different clan."

"We'd be with you and my brother." He pointed out.

"Yes, I guess you're right there… If you want to come, I suppose I won't stop you."

"What do you say, Audi-baby? Do you want to go with Daddy to see if he can find his friend?" Obi asked and the baby girl squealed excitedly.

Anakin smiled. "Okay, looks like we're taking a little family trip."

"Yay." Obi-Wan cheered, wiggling Audra's arms gently.

"We'll get a good baby carrier that will keep her safe and secure with her blankie." Obi-Wan said.

"I think she's going to love flying." Anakin grabbed Audra's little hand and shook it gently. "What do you think, baby girl? Are you excited to fly? Want to spread your wings a little?"

"Ahhhyhh!" she giggled, grabbing his finger.

* * *

Anakin smiled as his daughter laughed loudly into wind. He couldn't help but laugh a little as well. His daughter's laughter was contagious.

"Well, someone likes to fly already. I don't think you two will need to worry about a fear of heights when it comes to flight training." Xanatos chuckled as he flew next to his brother who had Audra secured to his chest in a baby carrier.

"I can't wait to teach her tricks," Anakin said with a wide smile.

"Well, you have some time to wait. She has a good number of years yet before her wings will be ready to try lifting her." Obi-Wan said, holding his daughter's hand.

"I'm willing to wait. She and I are going to have the time of our lives up in the skies when she can fly."

"And until then you'll get to hold her in flight—or watch me hold her." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"The post is right ahead." Xanatos informed them.

Anakin looked ahead, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies. He didn't think he was nervous to reach the post, but he feared seeing members from his former clan there.

"Hey—you aren't alone." Obi-Wan said as if he could hear his mate's thoughts.

Anakin looked over at his mate and smiled. "Thanks. I think I'm just worried about meeting my former clanmates." He shrugged as they landed, appreciating the warmer air that the post provided.

"The Forest Clan will be represented here, but if they give you shit, then they'll have to deal with me." Xanatos huffed, "You're my brother-in-law, and part of the Mountain Clan."

Anakin chuckled. "Thanks Xan. I'm glad you have my back here."

"Of course, we're family." Xanatos folded his wings behind him and sighed, "I'll go check in on negotiations. You two feel free to wander about."

Anakin nodded, then wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan's waist. "Stick close. We don't need any surprises…"

"I'm sure there will be surprises." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Well, we don't want surprises that will hurt us." Anakin smiled as he looked around at the members of other clans, keeping an eye out for some from his old clan. His eyes caught sight of one familiar face, and he almost pulled away from Obi-Wan just to go say hello. Instead he tugged on Obi-Wan's arm and brought him along to the man from the Forest clan.

"Rex! I'm so glad to see you again."

"Anakin!" Rex's face lit up, "Fancy meeting you here!"

Anakin laughed and pulled the man in for a hug. "Boy I am really glad you're here. I was worried I wouldn't see a familiar face here."

"He was also worried he would." Obi-Wan said, and Rex's gaze moved to the omega.

"You must be Anakin's Obi-Wan, and his..?"

"Our daughter, Audra." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Yep. Proud dad now." Anakin chuckled as he smoothed down some of Audra's hair. "She went on her first flight with her parents today."

"She's so tiny." He said in awe, "And so cute."

"Gahhh!!" Audra gushed before shoving her fist in her mouth to suck on her fingers.

"Cutest thing I've ever seen for sure." Anakin looked back at Rex. "Anyways, we came here with Obi-Wan's brother, the one who runs this meeting. Supposedly there are Fallen that come to these meetings. I was going to talk to one to see if they know anything about Dixti."

"I came for the same hope. After your last letter saying you think she's with another fallen…well, I got a leave pass to go to the surrounding neutral outposts."

"Any luck yet?"

"Not yet. But this is the third outpost I have tried, and I only just got here."

"Well I say we find some Fallen and see if they know anything."

"Problem is, it's hard to tell who's fallen, and who isn't. Not like you can tell by the wing color like you can for clans…" Rex sighed right before three identical young boys ran past, pushing through their legs and wings as they chased each other, laughing.

Anakin did a double take at the boys as they ran, then looked back at Rex. "Those boys… looked an awful lot like you."

"Hu?" Rex turned to look after them. They were small, about five by the look of their size and how their wings were starting to sparsely grow adult feathers among the soft downy. But the feathers seemed to be coming in white. "You're sure?"

"Hey! Wait up! That's not fair you guys!" a fourth young boy shouted right before he collided right into Anakin's legs.

"Whoa there." Anakin stumbled a little, looking down at the boy. "Well, you look just like the boys that ran past a few seconds ago."

"They my brothers! They lefted me behind." He pouted.

"I see. Where were they running off to? Your parents?"

The boy shook his head, "Daddy tolded us to stay by the tree but we wanted to play! Mama might get upset…"

"Are your parents by that tree? Should we get your brothers and take you back to them? You don't want to worry your parents."

"Daddy went to get Mama. Mama getting stuff because Mama gonna have more babies soon! Den I won't be the baby anymore!"

Anakin chuckled. "How about we catch your brothers and go back to the tree?"

"But you is stranger."

"I think I may know your mommy though. I was her friend a while back."

The boy screwed up his face as he looked at him, "I no remember you." He then looked at Obi-Wan and then Rex. "You! You look like Mama only wifout long hair!"

Anakin straightened up and smack Rex's shoulder. "I knew it! They look almost exactly like you, Rex."

The alpha looked back down at the boy. "Take us to the tree, okay? We'll wait for your parents there."

"It dat one." He pointed.

Anakin nodded and picked up the boy. "You can trust me, don't worry. I know your mommy really well." He headed over to the tree the boy had pointed at, glancing behind him to make sure Rex and Obi-Wan were following him.

"Shouldn't we track down the other boys?" Obi-Wan asked, They're all so young and I worry—"

"We's fives year old!" the boy said, "We is big!"

Anakin chuckled. "I think they boys know their way back to the tree. And maybe their parents will find the other boys and bring them back. If they do, we'll be waiting."

Obi-Wan frowned but nodded, glancing over his shoulder as he carried a babbling Audra towards the tree.

Before long the other boys came running back to the tree, tagging it with their hands and laughing before roughhousing with each other. They quickly stopped however when the voice of an alpha called out their names. The alpha came though the crowd of people, his wings white as snow his hair just as white. It was cropped short, his eyes almost glowing with how golden they were. He was well built but small for an alpha. Still, he had no trouble calling his children to attention.

Anakin blinked and set down the one boy he had in his arms, hoping the white-haired alpha wouldn't be upset by the action.

"Daddy? The boys all ran to him, looking up with faces of pure innocence.

"I thought I told you all to stay by the tree." The father couched down and smiled tiredly at his sons. "I know you want to run around, but you need to do as you're told, okay?"

"But we're booooored." One of the boys whined.

"I know you are. We won't be here much longer, okay?" The man pulled his four boys into a hug, then he stood back up and looked at Anakin. "Hello, I suppose I should thank you for catching at least one of my boys. They're a handful, especially since my mate is pregnant now."

Anakin nodded his head. "It was nothing. I was sure that your kids looked like one of my old friends."

"My sister," Rex said in a soft tone. "Dixti? Is she your mate?"

"Rex?" a voice cut in before the father of the four boys could respond.

The man looked past the father, and he felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. "Dix…oh my god." He quickly rushed to his sister and threw his arms around her.

"Rex, what—have you been kicked out of the clan, too?" she asked, hugging him around her somewhat noticeable baby bump.

"No, I got clearance for a while to come visit neutral posts. I've been looking for you actually…"

"We both have," Anakin said, walking closer with a smile.

"Hello Anakin." She smiled. "Rex, Anakin, this is my mate, Arlan, and our mini-army of rambunctious boys. Arlan, boys, this is my brother Rex and his best friend Anakin."

Arlan nodded at Rex and Anakin. "You two must be from the Forest Clan."

"I was," Anakin said. "But then I met my mate, Obi-Wan, and we spent one of his heats together, and well… We had a kid and I left the Forest Clan to help raise her." Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan and gestured for him to step closer.

"Obi-Wan? Your mate is Obi-Wan?" Arlan looked at the omega. "How did that manage to happen?"

"Well, I got pregnant first, then I begged my grandfather to let my mate come into the village. Still can't believe it worked and I didn't end up a Fallen for requesting such a thing." Obi-Wan said, stepping forward.

"I almost feel like I should bow or something," Arlan said. "You're far above me in rank now, much farther."

"I'm the same rank. Part of a chief's line, but not in line for the position of chief. Only thing that has changed is that I have a mate and baby."

"And I'm a Fallen now…" Arlan shook his head and sighed. "Anyways, Dixti and I are happy together now, much happier than we would have been if we were in separate clans. In an odd sort of way… I'm happy that Dix got kicked out of her clan. We would have never made it this far with each other if she was still part of the Forest Clan."

"And you're safe out there on your own?" Rex asked.

"Hmm? Oh, perfectly!" Dixti laughed, "The Fallen have created our own clan where all are welcome. We aren't recognized as a clan by the other clans, of course, but we function as a clan. We even have villages hidden in neutral zones."

"Wait, there's a Fallen Clan?" Anakin looked surprised. "I was a Fallen for a while and I never knew of this clan."

"It's fairly secretive to be honest," Arlan said. "No one knows, save for a few trusted individuals. It keeps us safe and those in actual clans away."

"We have members who regularly go to outposts to search for new Fallen so they can be brought to one of the villages to settle in." Dixti added, "You must have missed them."

"I guess I did. I was on my way to the Mountain Clan as soon as I left my own."

"That'd be why. But now you know, if you find yourself Fallen again, that there's a clan waiting to take you in without question." Dixti smiled.

"Nice to know, though I hope it won't come to that as it'd mean I'd have to be separated from my father and brothers." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think it'll happen, but it is good to know just in case."

"I suppose if you guys wanted, we could take you to our village and see how life is for us," Arlan said.

"We'd have to let my brother know, if we do, or else he may think something happened to us." Obi-Wan hummed.

"After the meeting we can let him know," Anakin said.

"Oh, well I guess if you wanted to come today, we can work with that." Arlan chuckled. "Our home is a bit of a mess right now though."

"Nu-uh!" the boys all grinned, shaking their heads.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "You have children, I think that's the first sign that your home is going to be a mess. Ani and I just have one newborn and bottles and baby things are everywhere."

"And we're about to have more in our home. We like to keep ourselves busy with kids I guess." Arlan smiled as he moved closer to Dixti and kissed her cheek.

"My family has always been a big one that has large litters." Dixti shrugged, "I'm happy to have more kids."

"I'm glad you are, because I don't think there will be a single pregnancy where you have just one kid." Arlan nuzzled his mate with a smile.

She smiled, tucking him in close under her chin. "So how many do you two want?" she asked Anakin.

Anakin flushed a little. "Oh... I don't know. Audra was kind of an accident, but we still love her. I guess I wouldn't mind having a couple more kids, but I'll only do what Obi allows me to do."

"I'm very happy with our family now, but I also wouldn't mind doing the whole pregnancy thing one or two more times later on when Audra is a little older and doesn't wake up every four hours." Obi-Wan smiled, looking at Anakin. "Any family we make together is perfect."

Anakin smiled and kissed Obi-Wan. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for reading!


End file.
